


Someone Like You

by Small_Town_Wayward_Daughter



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Mentions of attempted sexual assault on a minor, Minor Character Death, Some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 04:45:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7252600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Town_Wayward_Daughter/pseuds/Small_Town_Wayward_Daughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-THERE WILL BE AN ABUSIVE RELATIONSHIP AND A MENTIONED ATTEMPT OF A SEXUAL ASSAULT OF A MINOR  IN THIS FIC, IF THAT BOTHERS YOU PLEASE DON'T READ IT! I DON'T WANT ANYONE TO BE UPSET.-<br/>You moved away from Charming to be free from your fathers mistakes and now you have to return because you have made some of your own. Will your past come back to haunt you or will you finally get to be happy? As always I hope that you enjoy this and Thank you for reading! <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

****** _Flashback 7 Years Ago_ ******  
  
 _"I don't want you to leave Y/N. You know that you don't have to leave."  
"I-I do Har, I need to get out of this town, everyone knows what he did and they look at me like I'm at fault. I promise that I will call you every day and that you will see me before you know it." This was killing me, I didn't want to leave him. I was in love with my best friend and I knew that leaving him was going to scar me forever, but I had to. I was glad that I had saved him for last because having to tell him I was going was the hardest thing I've ever done.   
"I told you to call me Opie, F/N, that's what the club calls me now." I shook my head at him. Ah yes the club, the Sons of Anarchy was the main reason why I was leaving. 5 years ago my father was a member until I had found him trying to molest my younger sister. I had told the only other adult that I trusted at the time Gemma Teller Morrow and she had told me that she would take care of it. My father was killed a week later and my sister went to live with my mom. However she didn't want me because 'I had killed my father.' Gemma took me in and raised me as her own when I was 13 and had kept me ever since. But now that I was 18 I was tired of living in this town. People never believed that I hadn't been molested and that if I would have told someone my sister would still be alive. Oh, I didn't mention that she died of a drug overdose two years after she moved in with my wretched mother? She had gotten hooked on Oxy at 13 to numb her and it killed her when she couldn't get numb enough anymore. My mother blames me for that as well and I just needed to run, to be free and to be where no one knows me.   
"I'm gonna miss you Har, promise that you won't forget about me?" He nodded and pulled me into a hug. I kissed his cheek and pulled away from him. "I love you." I told him and I got in my beat up truck.  
"I love you too kid." I'd always been a kid to him, he was 3 years older than me and didn't want me on my own at 18 but part of me wanted to prove that I was grown up. Maybe he would see me differently then. As I hit the city limit line to Charming I felt a weight drop off of me and I knew then when I felt more elated the further I went that I would never be coming back._  
  
  
"Hey Gemma, I'm about 10 minutes from Charming, I'll be there to see you in about 20." I was sitting outside the city limit sign chain smoking, and walking Roscoe my pit bull rescue. I _hated_ this fucking place. It was the plague of my goddamn existence, however it was the only safe place left for me so I had no other choice.   
"Oh baby I'm so excited. My little girl is coming home." I smiled, she sounded thrilled and I felt a bit of a pang that I hadn't seen her in 7 years. Once I left home I never looked back but I called every week hell or high water. Her and Clay knew why I was coming back and at my request they were going to wait and let me greet everyone on my own time frame. They also were going to let me lie my teeth out about the state of my face and arm. I got up the balls to load Roscoe up and we headed to Teller Morrow or TM as I've always known it. Once we got there I brought Roscoe with me and headed into to office where I knew Gemma would be.   
"So, Have you been drinking the blood of virgins or are you always going to be beautiful?" She looked up at me leaning against the door frame and grinned I saw her eyes sadden at the bruises on my face but I didn't let it get to me.   
"With these guys around I don't think a virgin would last long enough for me to get to her blood sugar." I laughed and moved to hug her. "I've missed you baby girl."  
"I missed you too mama, I'm happy to see you."  
"Me too, now tell me how bad are you hurt and what to fuck happened? Last time I talked to you things were fine and He was off the crank." I sighed and sat on the couch as Roscoe sat at me feet.  
"I'm fine, my face and arm took the most of it, my ribs aren't sore anymore and nothing else happened. He was doing so good Gemma, he was clean for 2 months, he had a good job and I thought that everything was gonna be fine. Until he came home high off his ass and in a pissy mood because I got fired from my job. I was a bartender right? Well fuckin' creep grabbed my ass and I slammed his head on the bar to get him off of me and I got fired. No big deal but Jimmy was pissed because he liked the money I made there. I shouldn't have done that this is all my fault and things just got way out of hand from there, he threw me around like a goddamn rag doll and I really thought that I was not gonna make it out of this one he was capable of anything at that point and I was so scared that I knew I had to get out of there but then he bashed my head and I woke up in the hospital." Gemma scoffed and shook her head.  
"I got a fucking next of kin call from Portland Memorial telling me that you were in a coma and had a broken arm, did you do that to yourself? No this isn't your fault so don't say that again. Clay wanted to go up there but I knew that you were going to handle it. How did he take your leaving?" I looked guilty and at the floor.  
"Well, he was so high when I left that I don't think he knows I'm gone for good." She nodded and let out a breath.  
"That's fine, you're here now and it will be fine ok?" I nodded "Now lets go say hi to your brother huh? He's gonna shit when he sees you." That's what I'm afraid of. I told Ros to stay and we walked into the garage. I saw a familiar shade of blonde hair, Gemma nodded at me and I hollered out at him. "Jackson Nathaniel Teller you need a goddamn haircut." He turned with a confused look and stopped dead when he saw me.   
"Y/N?" I nodded and he let out a loud laugh as he ran to hug me.   
"Hey big brother! I missed you!" He spun me around and buried his face in my hair.  
"I missed you to you little shit! What the fuck happened to your face?" I grimaced  
"You know me, I'm clumsy. That doesn't change with age my friend." He looked at his mom and I missed seeing her shake her head.  
"Right, well Jesus just be more careful huh? You look like your face got ran over by a truck." I nodded and felt something touch my butt, I looked down and saw Roscoe sitting next to me.   
"Right, so Gemma I know that I didn't mention a dog but I couldn't leave him there, If he can't stay I'll find him a nice place but I had to bring him." She noticed the burn on his ear and reached down to pet him, he leaned his big body against her and she smiled.  
"He can stay, I know that Clay won't mind."   
"You're staying?" Jax asked and I nodded.   
"I needed to come home for a while. I missed my family and the charm of Charming was calling to me."  
"I know that's bullshit but I'll take it because I am so glad to see you. Opie is going to lose his fucking mind when he see's you again." I nodded and felt another pang of guilt. Opie and I had grown apart the more involved with the club he became, I hadn't talked to him in over a year.  
"Is he here?" Jax nodded and pointed to the Club house. "Can I go in?" He rolled his eyes and nodded again. I left Ros to bond with Gemma and headed across the lot to the club house. I saw a tall man with long hair, a long beard and a beanie on playing pool with a bald man that I hadn't met before, neither of them saw me so I watched for a minuted and looked around. The tall guy laughed as he got a good shot and I knew that was Har.   
"Hey Har." I called out and he froze and mumbled to the bald guy to make him leave, but he didn't turn to look at me.   
"Took you long enough to come home kid." I sighed and walked over to him.   
"I told you that it would be a while." I tried to joke as I saw his face. He looked good, older and fucking taller but good. "When the hell did you grow so fucking much! I feel like a fucking dwarf standing next to you." He was looking at my face and I grimaced when he didn't reply for a while.  
"What happened to your face?"   
"I've always been clumsy Har, that hasn't changed." He shook his head and leaned down to look me dead in the eye.  
"Sometime soon you're gonna tell me what really happened but until then welcome home kid." He pulled me into a hug and lifted me off the ground. I wrapped my legs and arms around him and breathed in the familiar scent of Harry Winston. Leather, a little bit of sweat and something woodsy that was all Har.   
"I missed you." I mumbled into his neck and he nodded.  
"I missed you too, now don't fucking leave me again." I nodded and he held me for a while before another voice broke in.  
"Are you done climbing Opie like a tree F/N I'd like my hug and hello now." I laughed and pulled back to look at Clay.  
"Hey Clay, you got old!" He shrugged and grinned at me.   
"That's what happens when you spend time with hooligans like Jax and Ope. Hap told me some beat up girl came wandering in and Ope said that he needed to handle it, I got mildly concerned. But now that I can see its you I'm fucking terrified!" He chuckled and I nodded.   
"You should be, I'm still a fucking menace." Harry set me on my feet and kissed my cheek. I went to hug Clay and he mumbled in my ear.   
"Does it hurt?" I shook my head and he nodded. "I missed you baby girl" He told me as he let me go.   
"I missed you and everyone, whose still here from my days?"   
"Um Bobby, Chibs, Tig, we got two new guys Happy he was here when you walked in and Juice, you'll meet him later, a prospect named Half sack, then Jax, Me, and Clay Oh and my dad but he isn't around as much anymore." Har told me.  
"Wow the whole gangs still practically." Clay nodded and I saw Jax come in with Roscoe.  
"Your phone was going off in your car and Roscoe kept wandering off, he tried to sleep in the car I was working on." I laughed and rubbed him down.   
"He is probably as tired as I am we drove through the night last night."   
"You wanna stay here in the dorms or you wanna crash at Gemma's?" Clay asked and Jax piped in   
"She can stay with me I have that pullout. I'd offer you the spare room but Abel is coming home tomorrow."  
"I think I'll crash at Gemma's but thanks Jax. You're gonna have your hands full enough with Abel." He nodded. "And as much as I love it here, the dorms are full of cum and that isn't my thing." Har laughed and put his hand on my back gently.   
"Do you need help unpacking?" Jax asked motioning to my arm. I shook my head and was about to say no but was interrupted.  
"I'll go help her." Harry said, Jax and Clay smiled and nodded.  
"Ok, Lets go unpack and then I'll come back later to surprise the rest of the guys." He followed me outside and I went to tell Gemma and get a key he waited to take off on his bike so that I could follow him. "You ready Roscoe?" He looked at me and covered his face with his paws. "Yeah, me neither."  
  
  
"Does it feel weird to be back?" He asked me as we set my stuff in my old room, I nodded and sighed.  
"I never thought that I would be here again, even though I missed you guys loved Portland. I am glad to be here though, seeing you and Jax has made me feel things that I hadn't felt since I was a kid." He sprawled on my bed after everything was brought in and I started to unload boxes.  
"I know what you mean, I knew it was you when you called me Har but I couldn't believe it was you. I thought I'd never see you again." That made me sad.   
"No, I never doubted that I would see you again, I just carried so much hate for this place that I figured I'd have you meet me in the middle." He raised an eyebrow at me and smiled. I tossed an old shirt at him and he sat up.   
"You still have that?" I nodded it was a band shirt from the first concert we went to together I had stolen it from him and never gave it back.  
"Used to drive-" I paused and cursed myself Jimmy hated it when I wore that shirt after I told him the story on it. "I couldn't get rid of it, It was a part of you, I have Jax's old blanket in the car I think too." He nodded and held it up to himself. It looked like it would be a crop top on him.   
"How long are you staying this time?" I sighed and sat on him making him laugh.  
" _Well_ I have no plans to leave anytime soon, so Its safe to say indefinitely. Why? Tired of me already?"   
"I never wanted you to leave in the first place, I'm not letting you go so easy this time." He shook his head and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me down to lay next to him. I let him hold me there for a few minutes before I got up.   
"I have to finish unpacking then go give some old men some hell."  
"Alright sweetheart lets do this." He started putting books and movies on the shelves next to the dresser and then moved on to the next box before handing it to me. "This is a girl box not a boy box." I frowned and looked inside. _Oh_ Underwear and Bra's. I would have felt embarrassed if my ratty pairs were on top but the matching black and white lace that greeted me made me feel better about it. Plus Harry was red enough for the both of us.  
"Whatsa matter? You've seen a girls underwear before right?"   
"Of course I have just not the- not yours." He said and started unloading a box of pictures and some in frames. I only brought the ones that didn't have Jimmy in them so basically all the ones from up to two years ago. "What are all these?"   
"Pictures of my life, Maybe I can walk you down my memory lane sometime?" He smiled and nodded at me. Gemma called me to tell me that the boys were all at the club and I told her we would be there in a few. The phone rang again and I looked at the caller id _Jimmy_ Nope. I hit ignore and put it in my bag. "Ready to go?"   
"Yeah, wanna ride with me over there?" I smiled and looked at him dubiously. "I have a spare helmet and I know what I'm doing." I sighed.  
"Fine but if you kill me Roscoe will eat you." I knew that Harry would be safe but I hadn't ridden with anyone since I left. It was a short ride back to TM and I had missed riding behind him, even though I was on the back I felt completely safe just like I always had with him. I followed him into the club house and walked up behind Chibs "Guess who you sexy Scot?" He tilted his head in surprised.   
"Only one girl ever called me that to my face but she ran away from home never to be seen again." He turned around and picked me up in a hug  
"Hey Uncle Fil! God I missed that accent" He set me down and touched my face gently with a frown. I shook my head and kissed his cheek before being tackled from the back in another hug.   
"Where the fuck have you been little girl? I swear I thought that you were never coming home." Tig rocked me from side to side gently and set me down so that I could hug him back.  
"Hi Uncle Alex! I missed you!" I hugged him and kissed his cheek.   
"Well I'll be goddamned they said that an angel walked in but I didn't believe em' " I smiled and ran to jump on Bobby.  
"Hey Uncle Bobby! You're hair got fucking long!" He laughed and nodded.  
"You grew up some little girl when did you get home?"  
"Uh about 4 hours ago I was unpacking at mama's" I looked around and saw 2 guys looking awkward and the bald one from earlier looking at me with his dark eyes. I walked over to him first.   
"I am F/N L/N, Nice to meet you." I held out my hand but he looked at it and pulled me in for a hug.   
"I'm Happy. Welcome home." I pulled back and gave him a big smile before I went to the other two and introduced myself. The one who looked the youngest shook my hand and told me that he was Half sack. I wondered why he was called that but was to scared to actually ask. The other one had very sweet brown eyes and a soft voice, his Mohawk and head tattoos told a different story than his eyes but he told me that he was Juice but I could call him Carlos if I wanted to. I smiled and he smiled back before Jax came in and hugged me he murmured in my ear.   
"I know what happened to your face, I made mom tell me." I pulled back and looked at his angry face horrified and tugged him outside.  
"Be right back I need to talk with my brother." I called over my shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

"What did she tell you?" I asked Jax after I had dragged him outside. He gave me a look and I backed up a step. He was _livid_.  
"What you should have told me your fucking self F/N! How could you put up with that? Being with a drug addict after what happened to your sister? Are you fucking serious?" I knew that he was hurt that I didn't tell him but all I saw was an angry very tall man and it took me a minute to remember that he was my brother, he wasn't going to hurt me. He saw the panic on my face though and reached out to me. I pulled away from him.  
"I thought that I could help him Jackson! I had gotten him clean but he backslid because I lost my job. I stayed because I was hoping that I could help him the way that I didn't her help. It only started happening in the last year but I knew that it was getting worse. Then he got clean and I really believed that he was changing. I'm not going to be sorry for having hope, but I am sorry that I didn't leave sooner." I looked at him them back at the sky. "I don't want anyone else to know about this especially not Harry. Please Jax."  
"That's your fucking concern, Opie knowing? What about what he did to you, have you looked in the fucking mirror?" I sighed.   
"In case you didn't know, I have grown up Jax, I'm 25 not some 15 year old scared little girl who got pushed down by a bully. I can handle myself and you need to remember that. I've been taking care of myself for 7 years alone."  
"Don't start that shit, whose fault is it that you were alone? YOU left not the other way around _princess_ and If you're so fucking grown up then why didn't you get your shit together the first time it happened? You're so fucking adult but you let him beat on you like a scared fucking kid!" He shouted at me and I lost it.   
"You really wanna talk about mistakes Jax? What about Tara and you agreeing to leave with her when you were fucking 16? huh? How you 'couldn't imagine life without her'. Then she left without you and you were fucking devastated but you still love her! She treated you like fucking garbage and emotionally abused you yet you still would jump at the chance to be with her. I chose to be on my own because I was sick of people blaming me for shit that I was too oung to even understand, and now here's some more fucking blame thanks a lot 'big brother'."   
"You leave her out of this, that is totally different and you know it." I knew it was a low blow but I was pissed.  
"Oh, its different huh? I left my bad situation, You married a fucking junkie and had a kid with her because you wanted to get over Tara so much. At least I made a clean break when I walked away, you tied yourself to someone that tried to kill your son that you don't even love because you can't let go. So fuck off and stay out of my business Jax, I don't need you to make me feel like an even weaker piece of shit than I already do." I walked away from him and he got on his bike and left. I heard someone coming and saw Gemma sit next to me. I wiped my eyes and lit another cigarette. "You had to tell him?"   
"He was thinking something far worse happened to you baby, I wanted to make him feel better but he got so pissed and I'm so sorry. He's your brother, he needed to know." I sighed and shook my head.  
"I really said some things that I shouldn't have Gemma."   
"I heard, He was out of line though and he knows it. Just give him some time to cool off and he will be back." I shook my head  
"I'm gonna grab a bottle from the bar and go to my spot ok?" She reached down and handed me the bottle of rum she had in her bag. I smiled because she remembered my brand. "Thanks mom." I hugged her and went to climb the ladder to the roof. I sat up there for a few hours and drank half the bottle. I was toasted when someone came up to the roof.   
"Hey sweetheart." Harry.   
"Hey." I held the bottle out to him and he folded himself down next to me and took a swig.   
"Wanna talk about it?" I shook my head.  
"Did Jax talk to you?" He sighed   
"No, I called him but he said it wasn't his place to say anything."   
"Wow, that was fucking adult of him." I said and took another drink from the bottle.  
"I don't know what happened but you have only been home like 8 hours and it can't be that bad. Jax just has a short fuse these days. He's scared about bringing Abel home and his divorce isn't something he is proud of. Plus Tara is back and that makes him nuts."  
"That bitch is back? Are you fucking kidding me, what kind of shit did she bring with her?"  
"No I'm not kidding but she is the one who saved Abel he would have died if she hadn't." I scoffed.  
"She fucked him up for _years_ Harry, one really good deed that is in fact her fucking job isn't going to make that better." He nodded and wrapped an arm around me.  
"Why do you call me Harry?"   
"Why wouldn't I call you Harry? It's your name."  
"Everyone calls me Opie, but not you its Har, or Harry."  
"You were Har before you were Opie and being in the Sons doesn't change that. You're my Harry and I lo-you always will be." He looked at me and waited for me to look at him.  
"It's not because you hate the Sons?" I shook my head.  
"They are my family, I just hated that my 'father' broke their rules and I thought that they might blame me like everyone else did. He never touched me Har, ever, and part of me is grateful, but a small stupid fucking part wonders why he chose her and not me. I would have been strong enough to handle it but I what _wasn't good enough?_ "   
"Oh, baby, no that isn't what happened." He pulled me into his lap. "People do fucked up shit sometimes and I can't tell you why he did it at all much less how he chose which one of his own fucking kids to try do it too. But no one here ever blamed you for that, you have to know that, everyone blamed him, and maybe your mom because she left you both with him, but **never** you. I leaned my head against his chest and listened to his heart.   
"I missed you Harry, I really did and I thought about you everyday." Oh yeah the alcohol was making me talk _way_ to much.   
"I thought of you everyday too baby, I wanted you to be here with me where you belong." I kissed his cheek and nodded.   
"I'm back now and I'm not leaving you again."   
"You better not, I'll drag you back this time." I heard footsteps coming up the ladder and buried my face in his neck.   
"She ok?" I heard Jax ask and Harry nodded and mouthed 'hammered' at him. "Can I talk to her?" I shook my head and Har laughed before he slid me off of his lap.  
"Traitor." I grumbled and he kissed my head before climbed down. Jax sat down and I slid away from him and lit a cigarette.  
"Can I bum one of those?" I tossed him my pack and a lighter without saying anything. "You're not talking to me now?" I gave him a look and he chuckled softly. "I'm sorry darlin' I was an asshole and I reacted all wrong to that situation. I really shouldn't have blamed you and I made it worse by yelling at you."   
"Yeah, you did, and yes you were an asshole but I was a bitch too so if you can forgive me then I can forgive you?"   
"I already forgave you, especially since what you said was the truth. I shouldn't have treated you like that I should have made sure you were ok. You are ok right?" I nodded and took a drink from my bottle.   
"I'm fine, took me a while to recover enough to drive but I'm here now safe and where he can't find me."   
"Well, good but I swear I'll fucking kill him if he comes here, no one touches my sister and gets away with it." I smiled and shifted over to lean on him. "When are you gonna tell Opie that you're in love with him?" I pulled back and looked at him.  
"Wha-I don't know what you're talking about." I took the last drag off my cigarette and put it out. I looked up and he had an eyebrow raised at me in a 'stop fucking lying' face. "Look, I've been in love with him for 10 years and I never said anything because we are friends, besides you he is my best friend and I wont fuck that up Jax. I refuse to lose him."   
"Well, saying this as one adult to another... you're an idiot." I stuck my tongue out at him and went to stand but I stumbled as the world started to spin.   
"Ooh fuck, fuck the goddamn world is moving around." I groaned and he caught me.   
"Shit." He set me down and yelled out "Opie! Come help me get her down from here!" a few minutes later I was lifted onto a pair of shoulders and taken down the ladder. I felt myself get put onto a bed and a kiss on the forehead before I started to fall asleep.  
"Hey, baby no wake up and take this for me please?" I opened my eyes and saw Harry.  
"Go away Har, I'm sleepy." He laughed and sat me up.  
"Take these then we can go to sleep ok?" He handed me 2 aspirins and a bottle of water. I took the pills and chugged the water while he changed into some shorts and a t shirt. He gave me a shirt and helped me change out of my jeans. "Is that ok its one of mine so it'll be huge on you." I nodded and he laid down next to me and pulled me closer to him. I drifted off to the sound of his heartbeat in my ear.  
  
  
I woke up really warm and comfortable, I tried to roll over but heard a groan from behind me and I realized that I wasn't alone. I was in bed with the guy i've loved since I was 15. Huh.   
"Harry, lemme up."   
"Uh uh, stay here, comfy." He grumbled and tugged me closer.  
"I have to go pee, I'll come right back I swear." He sighed and let me go. How we both fit on his bed I'll never know because when I came back he was sprawled all over it. I climbed in next to him and he moved over thankfully.   
"How you feel?" He mumbled in his sleep.   
"Fine, go back to sleep." He smiled.   
"Kay, love you."   
"I love you too." He tried to kiss my nose but got half of it and my lip. I chuckled and he opened his eyes. He looked tired but then he looked at my lips and his eyes woke up and got serious. I froze because the air around us changed and it felt like he was gonna to kiss me. I looked at his lips and licked my bottom one unconsciously. He leaned forward and went to press his lips to mine. **Ring! Ring! Ring!** Harry sat up and I jumped and fell off the bed. My phone was fucking ringing. I sighed and got up to look for my pants. 26 missed calls?! Jimmy must have realized that I'm not coming back. I sighed and hit ignore before I put my jeans back on. I looked up and he was watching me.   
"What would have happened if the phone hadn't rang?" He asked and I looked at him.  
"I don't know, what do you think?"   
"I don't know either, I guess we weren't meant to find out yet." He seemed sad and I just nodded  
"I guess not, uh thanks for letting me crash in your bed. You're a nice sleeping buddy." He smiled   
"We don't have to get up yet?" I shook my head  
" I need to go home and let Roscoe out." I walked over to him and kissed his cheek. "You get some more sleep, I'll see you later?" He nodded and hugged me. I opened the door and Roscoe ran in and jumped on Harry before getting comfortable on the bed. "Bad Ros, get down now!" He looked at me and gave me a look that said 'nope' before he looked at Harry and set his head on his leg. Harry laughed and rubbed him.  
"I guess you're gonna have to stay here after all." I sighed and took off my jeans to climb back in bed.   
"Fine with me, I've got my two favorite guys here." The door busted open and Tig ran in and pointed at Roscoe.  
"I knew it! I knew there was a dog here!" He came and petted Roscoe and Ros jumped off the bed to play with his new friend. I forgot that Tigger loved dogs so much.  
"He likes you." I commented and Tig smiled and nodded.   
"I'm gonna get this big man something to eat." They left and he shouted "I'll take good care of him until you wake up!" from the hall. That left me and Har in his bed alone again and I didn't know what to do. He looked nervous so I put my head on his chest and wrapped an arm around him, he wrapped an arm around me and leaned his chin against my head.  
  
  
I walked into the main room about 4 hours later still in Harry's shirt and my jeans. I saw Juice at one end of the bar and patted his back as I walked by.   
"Hey F/N."   
"Hi Juice, have you seen Tigger?" He nodded and pointed towards TM while he sipped him coffee. I groaned and walked outside. "Tigger you dog thief give him back!" I yelled playfully when I saw Ros sitting beside the car he was working on. Ros stood up and walked over to rub against me and I leaned down to give him kisses. "Hi my baby, I missed you." I hugged Tig and went into the office to tell Gemma I was leaving but Gemma wasn't there, Jax was with a small bundle in his arms and so was _Tara_. She backed up when she saw me and I knew that she remembered me breaking her nose the last time I saw her. I felt a small stab of glee at that. "Hey big brother, is that my lil nephew?" I walked over to him and Roscoe stared at Tara. Jax smiled and held out the baby for me to take. "Look at that handsome face, Hi my baby boy, you are such a cutie Abel!" I cooed at him and he opened his eyes to look at me. I smiled and looked at Jax. "He's perfect." I looked at Tara. "Thank you for what you did for him." I told her and she looked shocked.   
"I-It's nothing, just did my job and it worked out for him." I ignored her and rocked Abel gently as Jax looked over my shoulder at him. "You look good with a baby in your arms" He murmured and I looked up with a laugh.   
"Do I look like mommy material to you? Besides there is usually a male counterpart to that and I suck at finding men."   
"Opie wants to have babies, I bet he would be willing." I was gonna tell him to shut the hell up when-  
"I'd be willing to what?" Goddamn it!  
"Give F/N babies of her own." I paled and looked stricken at Tara.  
"You were being so quiet that I almost forgot you were here... do continue please." I gave her a fuck off look and she smirked at me.  
"Uh well its a little early in the day but sure, I'll knock you up." He looked and sounded very serious.   
"Whoa at least buy me dinner first huh Har?" I tried to tease but He was still looking serious and I panicked, handing the baby to Jax and I jogged from the office. These people were killing me! I banged my head against the wall of the club house and Happy peeked his head out to see what the noise was.   
"If you wanted to be knocked out I can help you?" I looked up and gave him a withering stare.   
"Ha Ha very funny. I'm trying to knock some feelings out of my brain before I do something stupid." He nodded and handed me a cup of coffee. I took the cup and went inside to see Gemma sitting at the bar with Clay. "Mama did you bring Ros over?" She nodded and handed me my keys.  
"I brought your truck too, that way you can leave when you're ready."  
"Thanks, I need to go home and shower, and finish unpacking." I hugged and kissed her cheek and I patted Clay on the back before I left. All I needed was to get away from Harry for a while, I was just overwhelmed being so close to him right? The feelings would settle once I got home... Right?


	3. Chapter 3

***** **Three Weeks Later** *****  
  
  
Well my face was almost healed up and my arm stopped aching all the time and only twinged when I did too much, Gemma however didn't believe me so I wasn't allowed to look for a job yet. She didn't want me to find one at all but as much as I loved Gemma, she thought that talking about Clay and her sex life and the club all the time were great, those were three things that really didn't want to think about but Clay naked was gonna scar me for life. I was hiding in the garage at TM with Jax ranting. "Would you wanna hear about a naked Clay before you've even had your coffee? Do not laugh at me Jackson! This isn't funny! I'm going a little nuts here." I banged my head on the wall I rested against and Harry gave me a weird look from two cars down. I shook my head at him and he came over.  
"What's up kid?" He asked and Jax answered for me. I noticed that he only called me kid around other people and it was starting to bug me.  
"Ma's driving her a little mad with all her 'girl talk' and little sis here wants to stab her eyes out."  
"No! just drive some ice picks into my ears because then I wouldn't have to hear about Clay's stamina or how well he-"  
"Oh hell no! Ugh!" Harry threw up his hands and I nodded at him with wide eyes and waved my arms.  
"Fucking see?! It's bad Har and I'm going nuts."  
"You could work at Cara Cara, then you wouldn't be doing to much hard work." Jax said in an amused tone. I opened my mouth to ask what Cara Cara was but I got interrupted.  
"Are you fucking kidding me? Hell no, no one gets to touch her like that." What?  
"What's Cara Cara?" I was ignored  
"No one huh? Are you sure about that?" Jax gave him a look and Harry glared at him.  
"What's Cara Cara?" I tried again and was ignored one more time.  
"Fuck off Jax, you know that isn't a good place for her to be at."  
"I know that, I'm her brother I was fucking Joking Ope calm down." I smacked Jax in the balls with a wrench and he groaned as he leaned against the car he was working on to hold his junk.  
"Stop ignoring me you assholes, I'm not a child and I get to make my own choices so what the fuck is it?!" I shouted and Harry covered his junk before he answered.  
"It's a porn studio kid." What? Ha! I don't look like a porn star.  
"I'm flattered Jax but you have to be pretty to be a porn star so I think that career is out for me. And you-" I pointed the wrench at Har and he winced "Stop calling me kid, you are only three years older then me for fucks sake." I said the last part in a teasing tone but with a pleading look.  
"Promise not to nut punch me with that wrench and you've got a deal." I nodded and set the wrench back down and looked at Jax.  
"Sorry big brother. You were ignoring me and you know I hate that." He nodded and waved a hand at me.  
"Uh if you're going nuts at home you could come hang out at my place and watch a movie tonight to get out for a few hours." Harry said and I looked up at him.  
"Seriously? You'd do that for me?" He gave me a 'Duh' look and nodded. "Thanks Harry! You're the best-" Then I remembered "But I can't because I am going over to Jax's to see my little man. Rain check? Maybe tomorrow night?" I looked hopeful and he nodded with a smile.  
"I forgot about that. Sorry brother" Jax nodded and had a strange look on his face, he looked smug maybe?  
"You guys are terrible Godparents you already forgot about the poor kid." He teased and I looked guilty.  
"I'd never forget about him, I just got side tracked at the thought of a few hours of freedom with my second favorite guy."  
"Second?" They both said at the same time and I grinned.  
"Abel and Jax are tied for first." Jax gave an 'alright then' look and smiled at me. Harry just smiled and went back to work on his car. "Do I need to get anything for our place? I have to hit the store for Gemma."  
"Could you? I was gonna drag you with me when I got off but if you would that would be great." I nodded and he handed me a list and a wad of cash. I smiled because there was like six things on it. He was gonna have more than that at his place I was gonna stock his fridge.  
"Sure brother, I'll make you dinner tonight. Gimme your keys and I'll drop the stuff off when I'm done. How's Abel's formula situation?" He frowned and took the list back to write the brand that he got. I went by Harry and kissed his cheek before I left, He grinned and told me that he'd see me later _sweetheart_. I went to the store and the stuff that Gemma needed, then got a shit ton of stuff for Jax, Laundry soap some cleaning supplies, paper towels and toilet paper, Abel's formula, frozen meals, sandwich stuff, soups, bags of chicken and chubs of ground beef with sides so that I could cook him meals sometimes, I got Abel's formula and moved on to get him snacks besides frozen junk before I got him water and beer. I decided to make meatloaf with mashed potatoes, gravy, and asparagus for the boys tonight. Yes asparagus, they would like it alright? It was my best vegetable to make. I was finally done and headed over to Gemma's first to drop off her food. She had Abel and was on the phone. I took him from her and kissed his soft hair before she hung up.  
"Can you watch him for a while? I have to help Luann with something?" I nodded  
"I was heading over to Jax's to drop off the food that I got for him I can get the car seat and take him with me." She nodded and we swapped it out before we both left.  
  
  
I got the Abel settled into his highchair in the kitchen then went to get the stuff from the car. After I got the food put away I went to investigate Jax's place, I'd never been here before. My shoe got stuck to something on the floor and I grimaced ugh, Maybe I'd clean up a bit while I was here too. I took myself on a tour and found Jax's room, yep it was a mess. I stripped the sheets off the bed and grabbed up clothes as I went through the house to find his laundry room. I found it and started the bedding in a dark load first before I went back to the kitchen. I cleaned the kitchen from top to bottom and then changed Abel's diaper when he started to fuss. I left him in his room to nap and went to get the baby monitor from Jax's room before I cleaned the living room. I was putting the meatloaf in the oven when Harry walked in with a bag in his hand.  
"Is this the right house? It smells like bleach and lemons instead of sweat and ass." I laughed and nodded.  
"I lost my shoe in a puddle of goo on the floor and had enough when the fridge growled at me." He nodded and gave me a hug.  
"I brought some beer since I didn't know what Jax had." He opened the fridge and saw that it was clean and full. "apparently he has the whole store and plenty of beer."  
"He never has food here, and then he complains that he is hungry and he might get salmonella from the club house since those crow eaters don't know how to clean." I snagged a soda from the fridge and heard Abel crying. "Be right back." I walked back to get him and he needed a diaper change so I did that and brought him out to the kitchen with me. "You need a bath huh buddy? I'll make your daddy do that." Harry laughed and looked at me when I came in.  
"You really do look good with a baby in your arms." I smiled and handed him Abel as the dryer went off.  
"Here hold him while I put the other load in?" He nodded and made funny faces at the baby. I folded the load I had in the dryer and put the last load of towels into the dryer then headed back to the kitchen. "Did Jax say what time he was gonna be here?" He shook his head and I took Abel he started to rub his face against my chest and I laughed. "Whoa buddy you won't find anything there, lets make you a bottle huh?" My phone went off and I pulled it from my pocket, I hit ignore and it went off again. I put it on vibrate and put it on the counter as I fed Abel.  
"Who was that?" I shrugged and put Abel in his high chair.  
"I dunno I didn't recognized the number." I lied and he sighed at me.  
"Fifteen calls in a row and you didn't recognize the number?" I shook my head and the phone started buzzing. He got up and snatched it off the counter and went to answer it.  
"Please don't! Harry, just don't" The call went to voicemail and then it buzzed again and he answered "Hello?" I heard the yelling from all the way across the kitchen.  
" **Where is that bitch? Who the fuck is this? You give her the phone you mother fucker I'll fucking kill her fo-** " I snatched the phone from him and hung up.  
"I asked you not to do that Harry what the fuck?"  
"Who was that?"  
"A wrong fucking number." I told him and turned to start the potatoes.  
"I don't believe you. What's going on?"  
"Just drop it Opie, Jesus!" I yelled at him and he took a step back I _never_ called him Opie so he knew that I was upset.  
"You can trust me sweetheart, I just want to keep you safe." He came up to me and touched my back I flinched and he sighed. "I'll leave it alone for now but at some point will you tell me?" I nodded and leaned against him.  
"I will, just not now ok?" He leaned down and kissed the top of my head as Jax came in.  
"Hey, what's going on? whoa it smells like a lemon grove and something I can't wait to eat." He looked at Harry and I and smiled.  
"That my brother is the smell of a home cooked meal in a clean house." I sassed him and realized Har was still standing with his hand on my shoulder so I rubbed my hand over his and smiled up at him.  
"Hey, it wasn't that bad!" He defended and I scoffed.  
"Your fridge had more fur in it the Roscoe and your sticky floor tried to eat my shoe. Don't start with me." He laughed and went to the fridge for a beer.  
"What is all that? I had like 6 things on that list!"  
"It's food Jax, use your eyes please. I got you some easy stuff to make and then I got stuff that I can come make for you sometimes. You're a new daddy let me help huh?" He hugged me and looked like he was gonna get emotional  
"Thank you." Yep he was gonna get emotional so I nudged him towards his kid.  
"Go give your kid a bath and put him to bed huh? Dinner will be done in about 20." He nodded and patted Har on the back as he walked out with Abel. I started the asparagus and Harry asked me what the hell it was. I had to laugh and took a drink of his beer.  
"Its asparagus, A green vegetable that I make really deliciously and you my furry friend are gonna love it." He looked at me with an 'I'm not eating that shit' face and I gave him a 'Yes you fucking are' look which made him sigh. He knew he was eating some green healthy shit tonight and accepted it. "Its good! I promise!"  
"And if its not? what are you gonna give me?" Was he... flirting with me?  
"Well, that depends on what you want." He gave me a look that would've made any other woman quake but it just made me want to melt. "Uh what if I'm right and you like it? What do I get?" I tilted my head and bit my lip at him.  
"Well, that depends on what you want." He mimicked me and I gave him a small smile. I turned back to the asparagus and it was done so I put it on a plate and checked on the meatloaf. It was done too so I pulled it out of the oven to cool as I stirred the potatoes and gravy. I turned and saw that Harry was still watching me and I walked over to him.  
"I'll have to get back to you on that, I think what I want might be a bit much for you baby." I kissed the corner of his mouth and walked back to check on Jax. He was rocking Abel and humming to him, I smiled and pulled out my phone to take a video and a few pictures before he caught me. He looked up and I mouthed 'dinner' at him, He got up and put the sleeping baby in the crib and touched his head gently. He was gonna be a good daddy, I knew it and I would help him. Dinner went well until it came to the asparagus, Jax loved it and so did Harry, he just didn't want to admit it. I grinned and started to clean up. Jax put the food away while I washed the dishes and Har dried for me. After that I figured it would be time for me to go so I gave Jax one of the Flintstones's push pops I bought for him and told him to keep his room clean. He looked stricken that I went in there and I busted up laughing as I gave Harry a hug goodbye and he looked at me with that look again and I shivered.  
"I'll follow you home to make sure you get there alright." I nodded and kissed Jax goodbye. He did follow me home and came to the door with me. "Thanks for dinner, it has been a while since anyone has cooked for me."  
"It was fun, I like cooking and since you said that I guess I'll have to cook for you more often." He nodded and I laughed and wrapped my arms around him, He didn't act as big as he was it always caught me by surprise when I hugged him. He had a lot of muscle and was at least 6'4, to most people he would be intimidating but I just didn't see him that way. He wrapped his arms around me and I looked up at him. He looked calm and happy, I hadn't seen that when we were at Jax's it was nice to see. I leaned up on my tippy toes and jumped to kiss his cheek. He laughed as I went inside.  
"See you tomorrow sweetheart." He called out.  
  
  
I had packed some comfy clothes in my backpack as well as my purse, phone, and keys. Harry was coming to get me on his bike so I knew that was the easiest way to carry it all with me. I heard a bike stop outside and Gemma call out for me.  
"Baby girl Ope's here for you!" I smiled and headed down the hall.  
"I'll be home later mama, I have my new phone if you need me and I put Roscoe to bed with food and water." she nodded and hugged me before I left.  
"Hey" I told Harry as I hugged him and climbed on behind him.  
"Hey I called to tell you I was on my way but the number was out."  
"Yeah I have a new number, I'll give it to ya when we get to your place." He nodded and handed me my helmet. I'd never been to his place either and he seemed nervous about it. It was a nice place, not to small but not to big either it suited him and it felt homey. He took my bag and set it in the living room and gave me a tour, the living room (a couch and a recliner chair dark wood coffee table nice sized tv ), the kitchen (a lot of cabinets and older appliances but it was nice), bathroom (a nice shower/tub combo 'I put in a taller shower head since the other one was at my shoulders'), Office (Gun cabinets, ammo, and bike parts), Guest bedroom (The room Jax used to stay in when he didn't have his own place), His room (king sized bed, dresser with the tv on top, it smelled just like him) He had the Son's Reaper carved into his headboard.  
"Wow still a Son even in bed huh?" I teased and he nodded  
"Oh, especially in bed darlin' " His voice dropped down a notch and I suddenly felt warm.  
"Uh right... I like your house, It's homey." I said and backed up forgetting that he was behind me. He put his hands on my hips and chuckled.  
"Thanks, are you ready to watch a movie?" I nodded and he took my hand to lead me to the living room. He had me pick a movie from his collection and I picked a classic, The Goonies. We used to watch this all the time when we were kids and it has a lot of happy memories behind it. About ten minutes in He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer to him, I didn't think anything of it until he started playing with the ends of my hair. I peeked up at him but he was focused on the movie. _Hmm_ I put my hand on his leg and leaned into him a little. A few minutes later I started drawing random patterns on his jeans and he made a noise before he took my hand in his and laced our fingers together. He turned his head and looked at me and I focused on the screen, if he wanted to play the unaffected game then we could play. He started to rub his thumb on my hand and I smiled. He was never this touchy feely before and I was curious as to why he was now. I squeezed his hand and looked up to see him watching me.  
"You're supposed to watch the movie." I mumbled at him and he just tilted his head at me.  
"So are you, but yet you're staring right back at me." I shrugged and he leaned closer to me. "You never did tell me what you wanted for winning that bet." I sat up straighter and leaned my head on his arm.  
"I haven't told you because the time isn't right yet." He looked confused  
"Isn't right for what?" I sighed and leaned forward to press my lips against his, he didn't respond so I pulled away. I pretended that nothing happened and focused on the screen again leaving him to gape at me like a fish. _Stupid fucking idiot! He thinks of you like a goddamn kid sister and now I've fucked everything up! Ahhh!_ I was berating myself on the inside when I felt his hand on my chin, I tried to pull away but he gripped it tighter and made me look at him.  
"Just watch the movie Ope." I mumbled but he pressed his lips to mine.  
"Don't be mad, I didn't plan on kissing the girl I've been in love with for half my life tonight."  
"I love you too." He nodded and we went back to watching.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry and I hadn't talked about the movie night since it happened, He drove me home and kissed me on the cheek before I went inside but we were both shy with stuff like that. He knew how I felt and that was enough for me. I was in the club house helping Gemma take inventory with Roscoe at my feet when Juice came to sit and talk to me.  
"Hey F/N."  
"Hello Juice."  
"Did you hear about the club party this weekend?" I shook my head and kept counting for a second.  
"Ah, no I didn't, Are you gonna be there?" I asked wondering why he was asking me about it.  
"Uh yeah, I was wondering if you wanted to go with me? Since you haven't been to one yet and all." _Oh_ I opened my mouth to decline when I got interrupted.  
"Sorry Juicy, She is going with Opie." Filip said and winked at me as he came around to hug me.  
"But she didn't even know about it-" Roscoe stood up and growled at Juice  
"Doesn't matter. She's going with him." I nodded and smiled at him.  
"I'll see you there I bet though" I tried to be reassuring and polite but he just gave me a small smile before he walked off.  
"I'm not really going with Harry, why couldn't I go with Juice?" I asked him and he smiled.  
"He's been trying to ask you but you're avoiding him today luv." I shook my head  
"I haven't seen him today. I've been in here doing inventory in back for Gemma until an hour ago."  
"Well he thinks you're hidin' from him, go say hi, he's in the garage." I nodded and headed over. I saw him working at the last spot and headed over to say hi.  
"Hel-lo handsome." I said as he bent over in front of me. He looked over his shoulder and grinned at me.  
"Hey baby, haven't seen you all day." I nodded  
"Gemma had me in back of the club house doing inventory. If i'd known that you were looking I would have bailed on that."  
"I uh-" he stood up and wiped his hands on his pants. "I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go to the club party with me this weekend?" _Hell yeah!_  
"Oh, y-yeah that sounds like a lot of fun. I'd um I'd like that." Yep, I stuttered in front of him, that's gotta be attractive. He smiled and leaned down to kiss my cheek.  
"Great. I'll pick you up at 8?" I nodded and then I remembered  
"Are you going to Jax's tonight?" He shook his head "Oh, he wanted me to come over but wouldn't tell me why." I shrugged I saw Chibs come in and he walked over to us.  
"Juice in a better mood?" I asked and he shook his head.  
"What happened" Har asked and Chibs told him.  
"He was trying to ask out F/N for the party but I told him that she was going with you and then her guard dog growled at him." I nodded and smiled  
"Which wasn't a lie since he just asked me, what a coincidence." Har kissed my cheek again and I left them to talk about club stuff. I went back to counting and got lost in it until I heard,  
"Are you and Ope a thing?" I looked up at Juice.  
"Oh, Uh I don't know, maybe you should ask him?" I had no idea what to say, we hadn't talked about it.  
"That's ok, I'll see ya later on sweetie." He smiled and walked outside.  
  
  
"You want me to do what?" I gaped at Jax. He had to be fucking kidding me.  
"I just want you to talk to her, to find out why she's here and if she still love-plans to stay."  
"You want me to go see if she still likes you, what is this fourth grade?" I was _not_ gonna do this!  
"Please little sister, I really would appreciate it if you'd do this for me." I sighed and looked at him.  
" _Fine!_ But if she makes me mad I'm breaking her nose again. I'll go see her tomorrow morning and I'll let you know but you owe me for this Jax. You know that I hate her."  
"Thank you! You're the best person alive darlin' Whatever you need it's yours." I grimaced, kissed Abel goodbye and left. I really didn't want to fucking do this! ugh!  
The next morning I showed up at Saint Thomas with two coffees and knocked on Tara's office door.  
"Come in." She called and I cracked open the door.  
"Hello Tara." She looked surprised and sat up straight.  
"F/N, what are you doing here?" I sighed and walked over to hand her her coffee.  
"Jax wanted me to come talk to you. He wanted to know how long you were planning on staying and if you still loved him." She looked at me and I gave her a 'No, I'm not kidding face.' "I should have eased into that, but we don't like each other so why waste time right?"  
"Uh wow, He asked you to come ask me? What is he twelve?"  
"That's what I said!" I gave her a small smile and she gave me one back.  
"Ok, so girl to girl- Of course I still love him but I don't think I fit into that world anymore. The club needs him and he would never leave it for me, and I wouldn't ask him too."  
"No, see that is what you never got HE needs the CLUB, It's in his blood Tara, If you want him you get it and you should know that. He will always be in the club just like you will always be a doctor. If you Love him then I think that if you wanted to you could fit in just like you used to." She looked at me and shook her head.  
"I'm not the same person I was when I was 17 F/N. I changed a lot and I think I would be a bad fit for him now."  
"I'm gonna be honest with you Tara, He fucking loves you to death and would do anything if you gave him the chance to prove it. So saying that, there is a club party on Saturday night, you should come and see if you really don't fit in like you seem to think." She gave me a long look and nodded.  
"Ok, I'll go but if its going awful you have to help me make him understand." I nodded  
"Done, and when this goes well and you get back together. IF you break his heart again I will kill you and bury you in the woods." She paled but nodded.  
"Great." I clinked my coffee cup with hers. "See you Saturday, I'm sure Jax will be calling you later."  
  
  
***** **The night of the party** *****  
  
  
I had worn black combat boots, black shorts, a dark blue lace tank top and a leather jacket. I knew that I didn't look like a crow eater since I wasn't dressed like a slut but I was alright with that. My shorts were short but I was still decently covered my makeup was smokey and I felt like it was sexy, I left my hair natural and curled down my back. I heard Harry pull in and went out to greet him.  
"Hey hey." I called and he looked up at me and stared. "What? should I put pants on?" He shook his head.  
"N-no, you look good." He gave a nervous smile, handed me my helmet and I climbed on the bike behind him.  
"You look nice too Harry." I kissed his cheek as he pulled away from the curb. We pulled in as Jax and Tara were going inside and I smiled. We headed inside and I saw Gemma eyeing Tara so I nudged Har.  
"I'll be right back ok?" He nodded and I walked over to her. "Hey mama, you look pretty." She smiled  
"I can't believe he invited her." I grimaced  
"Uh, I invited her..." She gave me a shocked look. " She knows that Jax and the club are one and that he will never leave it for her. I told her that if she wasn't gonna dick him around then she could come as long as she knew that and accepted it. If she's here then she knows that she won't change him."  
"Where'd you threaten to bury her?" She knew me so well.  
"The woods." Tara looked up at me and gave a small smile I gave one back and nodded at her. I headed back to find Harry and saw a Crow eater rubbing on him while he looked awkward. "Hey baby, I didn't know that you had another date." I told him and he looked stricken.  
"What? No, no, she was just-"  
"I was just keeping him company, he didn't say that he already had a date."  
"Yes I did-"  
"Well whatever he does, so shoo." I waved a dismissing hand at her and she glared at me before turning to look at Harry.  
"You don't want me to leave do you baby? Tell her to leave?" I laughed and she looked at me again but I looked at him.  
"Do you want me to leave you here baby, because I can go home if you want to play with her for a while." He gaped at me and grabbed my hand pulling me against him.  
"I swear to god if you leave me here I'll never kiss you again." I frowned and he smiled at me.  
"That's a mean threat Har. A low blow." I shook my head and looked at the Crow eater. "Oh, you're still here?" He laughed and the girl stormed off.  
"You know I wasn't flirting with her right?" I looked up at him and nodded.  
"You weren't even touching her, and even if you wanted to that would be fine, I have no claim on-" He cut me off  
"Yes you do." He looked at me with serious eyes. "You're the only one who does." I nodded and he smiled. "Want me to get you a drink?"  
"Um sure, I can go though if you want?" He shook his head and picked me up to set me on the table top. I laughed and he smiled.  
"Stay. I'll be right back." Juice saw me and smiled at me and I acted like I didn't see him.  
"Hey, how's it feel to be tall for once?" Fucking Jax  
"How's it feel to not be the prettiest thing here for once?" I smiled at Tara and she smiled back at me. "You look nice, I'm glad you could make it."  
"Thanks, I'm glad that I came too." She leaned into Jax when he put his arm around her. Harry came back with two beers and four shots.  
"Are you trying to get my sister drunk?" Him and I both nodded at Jax  
"Why else do you think I come to these things?" He said and I gave him a look.  
"Just because you get me drunk doesn't mean you can get into my... shorts." I told him and he coughed on his beer. Tara giggled and Jax looked pained and decided to go get a drink of his own with Tara.  
"I don't just wanna get into your shorts baby." He caged me in between his arms on the table and murmured in my ear and I leaned up to kiss his cheek.  
"What else do you want?" I whispered into his ear. He just gave me a wink and handed me a shot.  
"To you coming home." We toasted and drank. We were both buzzed but not to drunk an hour later when I wanted to go outside and smoke. Harry lifted me off the table top and went to get more drinks before meeting me outside. I was alone for maybe 3 minuted before,  
"You look lonely baby, where's your date?"  
"Hi Juice, He is getting me a drink." I lit my cigarette and looked at him "Where's your date?"  
"Well I asked someone but she was coming with someone else." I sighed and prayed for Har to hurry up.  
"Well, I'm sure there are other girls that would love to come with you Juice, I'm just already here with someone." I said softly  
"But you guys aren't together so maybe I can take you out sometime?" He leaned closer to me.  
"We are together." I heard from behind me and I let out a relieved breath. "Why are you hitting on my girl Juice?" He looked pissed off.  
"She said that you two weren't a thing the other day so I figured that still was the truth." He went to put a hand on my arm but was jerked off his seat and onto the ground before he made contact. I jumped up, dropped my cigarette and touched Harry's hand softly.  
"Baby, Calm down ok? He didn't mean anything by it and you came out before I could tell him that I love you alright?" He looked ready to rip Juice apart until I looked into his eyes. He nodded and bent down to get my cigarette to take a puff off of it.  
"I love you too." He pulled me against him as Juice stumbled to his feet.  
"The hell man?" He slurred out  
"I don't like people touching what's mine." He said before we went back inside. I saw Clay and I went up to him.  
"Juice is drunk, you might want to keep him away from Harry, I stopped him from pounding on Juice a minute ago but Juice was mad." He nodded  
"You alright?" I nodded and felt a hand on my back, I knew who it was and I leaned against him.  
"Juice tried to touch her after she made it clear she didn't want the attention, can I hurt him?" He asked all excited and Clay just shook his head giving me a 'that isn't what you told me' look. I shrugged and patted his arm. I turned and headed over to the pool table that wasn't being used with Harry on my tail.  
"If I win, I'll tell you what I want for my bet. If you win you get whatever you want deal?" He gave me a predatory smile and nodded.  
  
Of course he fucking won. I grimaced as he sunk the eight ball and took the game. He took my hand and pulled me outside.  
"Well you won, what would you life for your prize?" He smiled and leaned down to whisper in my ear.  
"I want to take you on a real date." I looked at him  
"Seriously? You could have anything and that's what you want?" He nodded and I smiled. "I would have said yes even if you hadn't won."  
"But this way you couldn't have said no, less pressure that way." I tugged him over to the ladder that led to the roof and started to climb up.  
"I have been in love with you since I was 13 years old Harry, I would never say no to you." I said when we sat down on the roof, I took his big hand and laced his fingers with mine.  
"I missed you everyday when you were gone, I wanted to tell you the day you left that I loved you but I didn't want to be the reason you stayed where you hated it. I just want you to be happy and I think that I could make you happy."  
"I wish I never left you Harry, I wanted to call you everyday and talk to you but I thought that you had stopped missing me and I didn't want to be an inconvenience for you." He pulled me onto his lap and wrapped his arms around me.  
"You've never been an inconvenience to me sweetheart and you're here now, that's what matters. I'm not letting you go this time, I feel whole when you're here with me." I pulled back and looked at his face, he was sober and I leaned in to kiss him gently.  
"So, when did you want to have this date?" I asked and he shrugged.  
"Um how about Wednesday? I'm off and we can spend the day together." I nodded and leaned my head on his shoulder.


	5. Chapter 5

"Mama, I need you to help me with something before Tuesday night." She looked up from the birdcage to look at me it was Sunday.  
"Sure baby what do you need?"  
"I need you to help me shop for a cute outfit for a date." I mumbled and she fucking grinned  
"Ah young Opie has finally asked you out?" I nodded "Of course baby, when is the date?"  
"Its um all day Wednesday, He said to bring a bathing suit and to dress casual but I wanna look nice."  
"We'll find you a nice bathing suit and something cute don't worry, we can go now if you want? And then tomorrow after you get your cast off we can go if you don't find anything." I nodded and she closed the cage and went to wash her hands.  
We headed to the store that Gemma loved the most first and found me a dark blue fitted t shirt with a black shiny vest that would look cute if I took the vest off to swim in, and a pair of black shorts that were the same material as the vest. I went to try it on while Gemma went to look at bathing suits. She had found some cute things there too and I was so grateful that I had her to do these things with, I had missed her so much when I was gone. I thought it was cute and Gemma agreed when she brought me a few bikinis to try on. I settled on the least ghastly one which was gray and and same blue as the tank top, The bottom had a skirt around it and it made me legs look nice. I found a pair of black wedges that would be perfect for riding on the bike in and I would just take sandals for whatever I needed the bathing suit for.  
"Thanks for this mama, I was afraid that I wouldn't find anything nice."  
"Oh, I had a lot of fun, you're gonna look great." I smiled and we went outside to walk to her car. I felt like I was being watched but I didn't see anyone. I shrugged it off as left over anxiety. I made a mental note to start bring Roscoe out with me.  
  
I was home alone on Monday night and I kept hearing strange noises, I wasn't a person that got freaked out easily but it sounded like someone was going around trying all the doors and windows. I didn't want to seem like a coward so I held off as long as I could but I had gotten my cast off earlier that day and I really wish I had that option for a weapon now and Roscoe was at the vet getting fixed. I sighed and pulled out my phone.  
"Hey baby what's up?" Harry answered and I felt a little better just hearing his voice.  
"Hi, um can you come over here? Are you busy?" I tried to sound calm but I knew he could tell something was up.  
"What's wrong?" I heard him moving around and I knew he was getting dressed.  
"I keep hearing something, It sounds like someone is trying all the windows and doors and I'm here alone. If you're busy I can call Jax."  
"I'm coming, I'll be there in 5, keep the door locked and don't open it for anyone. Keep Ros close."  
"Ok, I won't. and I can't he is at the vet getting fixed, but I'll see you soon, thank you baby." He hung up and I headed to the kitchen to get a knife. I was freaking out, what if Jimmy found me? What if he was coming to take me home? I was pacing the kitchen when I heard the door knob jiggle. I turned off the light and hid behind the counter and hoped that it was just Gemma. I heard it creak and then heavy boots. The light flipped on and I jumped and shrieked "Jimmy don't!" as I threw the knife and I looked up to see Harry standing there.  
"Nice knife, whose Jimmy?" Goddamn it. I sighed and walked over to hug him.  
"I'm so glad you're here, I heard the door jiggling and I freaked out a little."  
"Gemma gave me a key the other day but its new so I got stuck, I'm sorry baby. I didn't see anyone but I'll stay here with you until Gemma comes home. Whose Jimmy?" He asked again and I pulled away from him.  
"No one, Don't worry about it."  
"No no, you thought he was breaking in and screamed at him to don't do something, I'm not just gonna let that go when you were fucking terrified enough to call me. Trust me, tell me. _Please_."  
"It's not about trust Harry. I don't want you to think differently of me. I really don't wanna talk about this." He looked determined so I sighed "Fucking fine. Jimmy is the reason that I moved back home. He was my boyfriend before I came here and he used to get high on crank and beat me. I got him clean but lost my job and he backslid so he got mad and almost killed me, I was in a coma and the hospital called Gemma since she is my next of kin, and then when I was recovered enough I came home." He was quiet for a few minutes before he asked.  
"That's why you came home bruised and broken? How long were you with him?"  
"Two years, but he only got abusive the last year, It wasn't that bad at first and then he got clean. I thought that he had changed."  
"Why did you stay after the first time? You know that people like that don't change." I shrugged and looked away. "You know what drugs do to people after your sister how could you be with someone addicted? Where you that insecure that you stayed because you didn't think you could do better?" I looked at him and shook my head. I got up and stood toe to toe with him.  
"No, I stayed because after my sister I wanted to try to save him like I couldn't save her. I'm not insecure _Opie_ I wasn't thinking right and I thought that he really loved me."  
"Clearly you weren't thinking right or you would never have stayed with someone like that because you were scared of being alone." I slapped him. Of course I was afraid of being alone, practically a whole town ostracized me when I was young and he had the nerve to say that?  
"I think you should go, I knew that you wouldn't get it." He just stood there and then nodded. He softly shut the door when he left and I slid down it and started to cry. Why did he have to go there? I didn't want him to see me as weak and he did it anyway. I stayed like that for a few minutes until I heard a knock on the door. I jumped and tried not to make any noise.  
"Baby it's me can I come back inside now?"  
"No, go away."  
"I can't, please let me in. I'm sorry." I got up and opened the door.  
"I thought you left." He shook his head and pulled me into a hug.  
"I was upset that someone hurt you and I said some dumb shit. Please can we forget that ever happened?" I nodded and looked up at him.  
"That sounds good to me, Thanks for not leaving."  
"I'll never leave you sweetheart." he scooped me up into a hug and carried me down the hall to my room.  
"Where're we going?"  
"Uh first fight after snuggle, duh." I laughed and he looked at me. "Something funny?"  
"You're the most intimidating looking man, yet you wanna cuddle." He smiled and nodded as he sat on my bed with me in his lap.  
"Do I intimidate you?" He asked with a frown. I kissed the corner of his mouth and shook my head.  
"I know that there is a baby face hidden behind all that facial hair. You'd never hurt me." He grimaced  
"I don't have a baby face!" He flung himself back on the bed and I ended up sprawled on top of him. He looked up at me and smiled. "You're so beautiful." I just rolled my eyes and sat up.  
"What do you wanna do here?"  
"Can we look at your pictures?" I nodded and grabbed the box from my nightstand. We looked through all of them, from when I was a baby all the way until I met Jimmy, I left all those pictures with him because I didn't want to remember all that.  
  
  
I heard a phone going off and I groaned thinking it was mine and rolled over and collided with something solid. I felt the solid thing move and answer the phone. "Hey?.... Shit yeah I'll be right there..... Are you sure I didn't mean to miss my alarm, I forgot to set it..... ok, thank you Gemma I appreciate it.... Uh yeah, I came over when she got scared last night and we fell asleep I'm sorry ma'am..... Ok, We'll see you later."  
"Was that my ma?" I asked when he hung up and he mumbled and uh huh before he laid back down. "Aren't you late for work?"  
"She told me to stay home and rest with you. She heard my phone ringing from your room and figured that we had a late night..." _Oh_  
"Everyone thinks we have a lot of sex Jax gave me a box of like 50 condoms when I told him we were going on a date. Even though I told him I was on the pill..." He laughed and pulled me against him so that we could cuddle.  
"He just wants us to be safe I guess?" I nodded and rubbed my face against his chest.  
"I'm sorry I made you miss your alarm, I didn't mean to have you sleep over."  
"If I get to wake up next to you then I don't care if I miss work." I smiled and kissed his cheek.  
"So... can I know about this date that we're going on?" he shook his head.  
"It's a surprise but Gemma said that the vet called and you can come get your baby." I smiled and got out of bed so I could get dressed.  
"Wanna come with me? I think that it would make him feel better to have a male sympathizer."  
"I still have my balls, I can't sympathize but sure, I wanna see the big guy." It was a good thing that I brought Harry because Roscoe was still stoned and I couldn't have lifted him alone. I noticed people looked at Har with a kind of reserved fear. He did look intense with his hair, tattoos and his love for leather, then they looked at me a 5'5 dwarf that he could break in half and I would just smirk at them. I was never going to be afraid of him, I never have been. We took my baby home and cuddled with him in my bed until Gemma called me and told me to come to the club house for dinner. I left Roscoe on the floor in his bed, next to the water and food bowls. I hated leaving him but he needed to rest. Harry and I headed over and after dinner he kissed me goodnight and said that he would be there to get me at 7 am. I was kinda surprised that he wanted to be there that early but I nodded and said I'd be ready.  
I hoped that he was excited as I was and I knew that sleeping tonight was gonna be hard to do since I couldn't stop overthinking everything. I got up at 5:30 to start getting ready and by the time 7 rolled around I was bouncing off the walls and driving Roscoe nuts. I heard Harry's bike pull in and I went to greet him. This was it. My first official date with the love of my life.


	6. Chapter 6

I was in awe, Harry looked so handsome, he was wearing a black button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up, dark jeans and his usual black boots, He had his hair pulled back into a bun and I thought that was a great look for him. he must've had his suit on under his jeans. He smiled at me when I came out and I felt nervous.  
"You look beautiful baby. Wow." I smiled  
"You look handsome, I like your hair."  
"It'll be easier if its up, I don't wanna anger it." I laughed and nodded as I slid onto the bike behind him. "It'll take a little bit to get there so if you start to feel tired let me know and I'll stop to let you stretch ok?" I nodded and he pulled out of my driveway. I was surprised when he parked in from of a stretch of beach a few hours later.  
"I have to say, I didn't think that you'd pick a beach since you are scared of large bodies of water." I told him and he smiled.  
"That's true, I like to play on dry land but I don't plan on going out farther than I can touch so It'll be alright." I nodded and he took my hand. "Is this ok?" He asked  
"Oh yeah! I like anything that I do with you." I blurted and then felt my face get pink. He chuckled and pulled me towards the sand. We found a place not to close to other people and set up our blanket. I tugged off my vest and shorts then I decided that I wanted to keep the shirt on so that my back wouldn't get sunburned. I looked at Harry and stared. He had changed too and he was built nicely, he looked so strong. He caught me staring and gave me a look, I looked away from him and pretended to look in my backpack for my phone.  
"I like your suit, you could take your shirt off if you want." I looked up and laughed. "I meant that it's nice, and I don't know why I said that other part." I walked over to him and hugged him.  
"I like your suit too Har. You look good half naked." I said and he laughed, grateful that I made it weird too.  
"I think that you are the good looking one in this relationship." Part of me when 'squeee' because he said we were in a relationship, and part of me scoffed because I knew he was lying.  
"That's a great joke there babe, I already put you down as the attractive one in this thing." He looked at me for a long minute before he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. I let out a squeak, "What are you doing? Put me down!" He laughed  
"Not until you take it back." He started walking towards the water and I growled at him.  
"Harry if you don't put me down..."  
"Are you sure you want me to put you down?" I nodded and he placed me in the knee deep cold water. I gasped and smacked him.  
"You J-jerk! that's fucking cold!" I gave him a dirty look and splashed him.  
"You told me to put you down, at least it's only knee deep." He grinned, He was having fun with this.  
"I'll get you back for that later." I warned him and started walking back up to the shore. We played on the beach all day, in the water, looking at tide pools, and building sand castles. We took some pictures and I got a really good one of us as the sun was going down. I kissed his cheek and he was grinning. We were both dry so we got redressed and headed back to the parking lot. "Ugh! your legs are too long." He looked at me confused. "I have to take like four steps to your one" He laughed  
"C'mere I'll give you a ride." He bent his knees and I jumped on his back. "Better?" I nodded and whispered in his ear.  
"Thank you. I had a lot of fun today." I felt him shiver and I got an idea. I kissed the side of his neck and bit him gently and he almost dropped me.  
"B-baby." I laughed and bit his earlobe.  
"I told you that i'd get you back for dropping me in the water, you smell really nice by the way." He set me down at the bike and turned to look at me.  
"That was just mean." He took my face in his hands and kissed me slowly and thoroughly. We were both breathing heavily when he pulled away. "Ready to go eat?" I nodded and he gave me another kiss before we took off. He pulled up in front of this 50's style diner "This ok?"  
"Yes, this is really cool, how'd you find this place?" we walked inside and sat at a booth.  
"Uh, I used to fight with my mom a lot when I first joined the club and I decided to get away for a while and I came to this beach, I ended up here when my bike broke down and I had to have Jax come get me and I thought it was cool." He shrugged and I nodded.  
"It's great, the perfect amount of calm and fun." He nodded and we both looked at the menu. Harry's phone started to ring and I he frowned as he answered.  
"What's up?.... Dude, c'mon.... I'm not nailing your sister.... yeah we'll be home in a few hours.... no we're having a terrible time..... I know that.... ok! hanging up now..."  
"Do I wanna know?" He looked horrified.  
"He told me to stop nailing you and bring you home since it's late and that if I knocked you up we have to get married." I scoffed and shook my head. I pulled out my phone and texted him to stop being a dick and get back to boning Tara. He didn't reply.  
"He just loves to give you a hard time." He nodded and the waitress came to take our order. She was looking at Harry like he was a steak and I was glad that he was oblivious to it. After dinner we headed back out to the parking lot and he reached out and took my hand.  
"Thanks for agreeing to come with me." He said and I smiled  
"Thanks for asking me out. Today has been really fun."  
"Yeah, we'll have to do it again sometime." I nodded and we headed for home. "So, do you wanna come have a movie night at my place on Friday?" He asked as he walked me to my door.  
"Of course I do, I'm cooking dinner for Jax tomorrow night if you want to come, Tara is gonna be there." He laughed at my expression and nodded.  
"Sure, that sounds good." He kissed me goodnight and waited until I unlocked the door and went inside to drive away.  
  
  
I had decided to make Chicken Alfredo since Jax loved it. Jax had gone to pick up Tara and I feeding Abel when Har showed up. He smiled at me when I opened the door and kissed me as he came inside.  
"Hey baby"  
"Hey handsome, how was your day?" I hadn't seen him since I was hunting through Gemma's storage unit all day.  
"It was good, fixed up a nice Impala today." He knew that I loved old cars.  
"Did you drool on it for me?" He nodded and pulled out his phone to show me a picture of him sprawled on the hood like a car model. I laughed and told him "You need to send that to me, and if you start to hate being a mechanic you could be a professional car model." I teased him and he gave me a look.  
"Have you been drinking?" I shook my head and handed him Abel so that I could finish dinner. "Where's your daddy huh?" He asked him and I answered  
"He went to get Ms. 'I want you to come get me like this is a date.' When really I offered to make Jax dinner and she invited herself."  
"Like she used to invite herself to the parties we had at the cabin when we were in high school?" I nodded and he laughed I heard Jax pull in and told Harry to behave himself.  
"Hey darlin' " Jax kissed my cheek as he walked by and clapped Har on the shoulder as he walked by.  
"Hey big brother, hi Tara." I smiled at her and she smiled back  
"Hi guys" She said as she walked away with Jax. I saw Abel hold out his arms to me to be held, I was stirring the sauce with the broccoli and chicken but he started to fuss.  
"Babe can you stir this while I hold him?" He nodded and handed me the little man. "Thank you, it's done I just needed to make sure the sauce was spread evenly."  
"No worries, I know that he is stuck to your hip when you're near him." I smiled and kissed Abel's head.  
"That's because I'm his favorite Auntie huh baby boy?" He smiled and gurgled at me and I nodded. "See? there ya have it." Harry laughed and Jax came back into the kitchen wearing a different shirt and without his cut.  
"Did you ever find that stuff for mom?" He asked and I nodded  
"In the very far corner in the last box of course. That place is so organized now."  
"Well that will make my life easier, I need to find some stuff for Bobby on Cara Cara."  
"I can do it, I'll ask him about it tomorrow since I probably know where it is." He looked at me and smiled  
"You don't have to do that, I ca-"  
"If you mess up my hard work I'll cut you, just let me do it." I gave him a sweet smile and handed him a plate. "Dinner's ready." He nodded and walked over to make his plate, I passed out plates and then cut up the bread.  
"This is great F/N what kind of sauce did you use?" Tara asked me a while later  
"Uh I home made it actually, and the bread." She gave me a dubious look.  
"You made it? I didn't peg you as a chef."  
"Well you learn something new every day huh?" I smiled and Harry took my hand in his and gave it a 'don't let her get to you' squeeze.  
"Hey, how was you're date?" Jax asked and gave Tara a look.  
"It was fun." I said as Harry said  
"The first of many." I smiled and Jax fake gagged.  
"I've been watching you make out with Tara since I was 12 Jackson don't start with me." He nodded and laughed. Tara looked mortified and I just smiled.  
"I never imagined that you two would get together, I thought that F/N would grow out of her crush." Tara said and I looked at her  
"I wouldn't call it a crush, I've loved him since I was 15 I'd say, and even after I left I never stopped thinking about him." She just rolled her eyes and I sighed. "So Jax, did you need me to watch Abel tomorrow while you have church?"  
"Ah, I was gonna have mom watch him, but you know she'd love to have you there too." I nodded and heard my phone ringing. I went to get it and I didn't recognize the number but answered anyway.  
"Hello?"  
"Where the fuck are you?"  
"Excuse me? Who's this?"  
"Bitch you don't even remember your boyfriend?" My heart dropped then started to race. _Jimmy_  
"How'd you get this number?"  
"Don't back talk me you little who-" I hung up in him and went outside to smoke and call Gemma.  
  
"Mom I need a new SIM card, Jimmy figured out my new number somehow" I told her when she answered  
"Ok, I'll have one for you when you come home baby. Don't get stressed out, It'll be fine I promise." I sighed  
"Ok, I'm gonna go back inside to eat. Kiss Roscoe for me please."  
"I will, bye sweetie." I went back inside and smiled and shook my head at the questioning look from Harry.  
"I was telling Jax that he needed to spend less time on his phone." Tara said and I just looked at her.  
"He uses it for club business. Not as a play thing like most people." She just narrowed her eyes at me. "How is the club these days?" She asked with fake enthusiasm.  
"Fucking fantastic" I replied and got up to start cleaning.  
"I can do that darlin' you cooked." I shook my head at Jax.  
"I'm sure Tara thinks that you should spend less time doing dishes too." I muttered to myself before I answered out loud. "I got it." I jumped when I felt a hand on my back and looked up too see Harry. "I didn't hear you get up." I smiled at him  
"He found out your new number didn't he?" He murmured in my ear and since I wasn't going to lie to him I just nodded. "You're changing it again?" He asked and I nodded again. He kissed my head and started to dry for me.  
"You guys are just too cute, I hope that it works out for you, Jax is gonna be taking me home so I guess I'll see you later." Tara said and we both waved over our shoulders at her. Harry walked me to my car after the clean up was done and Jax was back, he leaned in to kiss me.  
"I missed you today."  
"I missed you too, but at least I got to see you tonight." I told him with a smiled and he nodded.  
"I'll follow you home, could you call me with your new number when you get it all settled?" I nodded and leaned up to kiss him again.  
I made it home and talked to mama for a while before I got my phone fixed and called Har.  
"Hello?" He answered  
"Hey, This is my new number."  
"Thanks, I can send you that picture now." I smiled  
"That's right I almost forgot about my car model." He groaned and I laughed.  
"You need to get some sleep because I plan on keeping you up late this weekend." I paused and then he said "No! not like that, I meant I had fun stuff planned"  
"Suurree, you wanna use all those condoms Jax gave me."  
"Well... If you really wanna know-"  
"No! um, so yeah you're getting ready for bed?" I asked  
"Yeah I'm in bed what about you?"  
"I am cuddled up with Roscoe."  
"Alright get some rest and I'll talk to you tomorrow ok baby?"  
"Ok, talk to you then."  
"I love you."  
"I love you too Har."


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey little bird." I looked up and saw Bobby.  
"Well hello Elvis, how can i help you this fine day?" It was pouring rain so the guys were either in the garage or in the club house, I was going through the books for Gemma to see why stuff wasn't adding up.   
"I was told that you're the one to come to for Cara Cara files in the storage unit." Oh yeah I forgot about that.  
"Right, write me a list of what you needed and I can go get them."  
"Are you sure? It can wait until tomorrow darlin' " I shrugged   
"I can just go, It'll only take me a few minutes"  
"At least take Juice or someone with you please?" I nodded and went to find one of the guys that was not Juice. Harry had told him to stay away from me and tried to be civil to him but I knew that their relationship was strained and I wasn't gonna make it worse.  
"Anyone wanna come on a storage unit run with me? Bobby's making me take someone." Happy stepped forward  
"I wanna go, we can play in the rain." I laughed and nodded at him, as I walked down to see Har. "Hey baby, I'm taking off for a bit but Happy is gonna come with me ok?" He looked up and smiled I knew that he would like that, since our date he has been weird about me going anywhere by myself.   
"Ok, be careful and keep out of the puddles huh?" I shook my head   
"I'm gonna jump in all of them!" I yelled as I ran outside with Happy behind me. I know that Happy looks like an intense fuckin' guy but really he is just quiet. He nods along to the radio and gives one word answers but i found out that he likes to hug at the club party. He gave me a ten minute goodnight hug and it was sweet in a way, but also felt like hugging a bear, don't make any sudden moves or it growls. It took me maybe ten minutes to find what Bobby wanted and then I snagged a wet Happy out of the rain to head back. His pants were soaked and I saw a large puddle that looked like it had been trampled, I did _not_ mention it. I let Happy drive since he asked me so nicely if he could, but about halfway back to the club house Happy got a call.  
"Yeah.... Ok..... No..... Alright....Ok, bye." I didn't say anything but he did "I'm gonna drop you of at Opie's Gemma said that she didn't want you home alone with this storm, Roscoe is already there."   
"Oh, ok, but what about the papers I have to give Bobby?"   
"I'll take them to him."  
"I don't have a key to Harry's."  
"He's there already."   
"Damn, you sure do talk a lot." I joked and he gave me a look before he smiled at me. I leaned over and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for the ride Hap. I left the papers on my seat." I ran through the rain and knocked on Harry's front door, Roscoe started to bark and sniff at the door then the door opened to reveal a dry looking Harry. I figured that he changed since he would have gotten soaked on his bike.  
"Hey, you could've just come in." He said as I left my wet shoes outside.   
"Uhm no, that's just rude, I've only been here like twice and I'm not gonna act like I own the place." He shook his head at my logic and handed me a pair of my shorts and what looked like his hoodie.   
"Here, Gemma gave me some clothes for you to change into."   
"She decided to give me your hoodie huh?" I teased him and he just nodded at me with a crooked smile. I rolled my eyes and rubbed Ros before I went to change. "So, why am I here and not at home?" I called from the bathroom. I had just taken off my shirt when the door opened.  
"Wha- Oops." He stared for a second and I froze before I pulled his hoodie over my head and let out an awkward laugh.   
"Uh I asked why I was here instead of at home." I mumbled and he was still staring at me. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"  
"You have a tattoo." I nodded  
"I actually have three." I pulled the hoodie up and rolled the shorts down to show the dandelion that blew away into the shape of crows on my right hip, the dream catcher on my left hip, and then I pulled the hoodie off to show him the angel wings that ran down my shoulders and back. I realized that he hadn't seen them when we went to the beach because I left my shirt on and the skirt covered my hips. I felt him touch the wings on my back and I watched him in the mirror.   
"When did you get them?"  
"Um the dandelion the year I left home, the dream catcher three years ago, and the wings last year." He nodded  
"Gemma was afraid that the power would go out when you were home alone, so I told her that you could come over here while she was with Clay at TM." He finally answered my original question.  
" _Oh_ and here I thought that you didn't wanna be alone on this stormy night." I pulled the hoodie back on and turned to face him.   
"Well, who says that I do?" He leaned down and boosted me onto the bathroom counter and gave me a kiss.  
"Aw poor Harry gets lonely when it rains." I nipped his bottom lip and he gave me a look.  
"Yes and now that I have you here you have to stay with me... forever." I nodded and smiled at him.  
"Sure, if you think you can handle Roscoe and I forever then bring it on." He laughed and scooped me off the counter and took me to his room to toss me onto the bed.   
"I can handle it, can you handle me is the real question." He sprawled across the bed and pulled me up to cuddle against him and I climbed on his lap.  
"Oh, baby I've been handling you since I was born. There are pictures of me with my baby hand wrapped around your finger." I winked at him and he laughed.   
"So when are you moving in?" He asked and I looked at him like he was nuts.  
"Uh, hmm hows about next week?" I teased and he smirked at me.   
"I think you're chicken F/N L/N." I raised a brow at him.  
"You actually want me to move in with you? I'd drive you nuts and besides that would make whatever this is-" I motioned between us "confusing."   
"Whatever this is? What do you think it is?" I sighed and looked down at him.  
"I dunno, what is it?"  
"I'd like to think that it's a relationship, that you're my- girlfriend sounds like to small of a word but it fits i guess." He took my hand in his and looked up at me.  
"Aw you wanna be my boyfriend Harry? That's so cute." He rolled his eyes and bit my hand "Ow! No biting remember?" He shook his head and smiled at me.  
"So does that sound like something you'd want?" I nodded   
"Sure you can be my man friend, but only if I get to bite you back." I told him and he groaned at me   
"Fine but be gen-ah!" He jumped when I nipped his neck. He put his hand in my hair and tugged my face back to his. "That, was a mistake." He tells me in a dark voice before he kissed me.  
  
  
I woke up the next morning with a naked Harry curled around my body and I was sore in all the right places. I guess saying that he was my boyfriend was the way to get into his pants after all. I still didn't know if he was serious about me moving in or not so I was gonna go with no. I gently eased away from him, slid on his t shirt and went to get a glass of water. I didn't see Jax pulling in but when he opened the door it freaked me out so bad that I screamed and dropped my glass on the floor.   
"What the fuck Jax!"  
"What the hell are you doing here?!" He yelled back and then took in my appearance. "Did you and Ope-" Speaking of, Harry ran in naked and with a gun in his hand. "Jesus put some clothes on!"  
"What the fuck are you doing here this early, of course I'm gonna be naked" He scowled and went to get his pants while I started to laugh.  
"This is not funny, what the hell are you doing having sex with Opie?" I gave him an 'are you fucking kidding me' face.  
"You gave me like a million condoms Jax. They were bound to get used at some point, nice hickey by the way." I went to get the broom so that I could clean up the glass.   
"That didn't mean I wanted to know about it!" He yelled and I yelled back.  
"Then don't barge into people kitchens at 6 am without calling first you dick!" I was walking back into the kitchen when Harry scooped me up and tossed my shoes down in front of me to put on.  
"Glass" He mumbled and walked over to the coffee pot to make coffee.  
"Thanks babe." Jax was glaring at Har and he turned around to see it.  
"What?" he asked grumpily and Jax raised his eyebrows at him.  
"You actually fucked my sister? I thought this was just a crush since she came back and that you'd get over it." Harry looked mad and I was outraged.  
"Are you fucking kidding me Jackson? Really you're gonna say that with me fucking standing right here?" I gave him a look that could've killed him and finished sweeping up the glass.  
"That's not what I mean-"  
"Save it Jax, I know how you really feel now. Thanks." I put the broom and dustpan away before I walked out of the kitchen and back to Har's room. I heard the muffled voices but couldn't make out what they were saying as I got dressed. Jax barged in and saw that I only had pants and a bra on.   
"Does no one wear clothes? When did you get a tattoo?" I sighed   
"Which one I have 3 and I was getting dressed asshole, knock first." I put Harry's hoodie on and turned to the mirror to brush my hair. "What do you want?"  
"I didn't mean it like that! I was just shocked that I walked in and saw you with sex hair from my best friend." I nodded and put my hair up in a bun.  
"Well you said it like that, is that all I am Jax? Just some girl that doesn't mean anything?" I felt my eyes water and I went to brush past him but he grabbed my arm. "Let me go."  
"Of course that isn't what I think F/N. I just said something fucking stupid and you were there to hear it. I'm sorry and I'm glad that he finally told you how he feels. He's been pining after you since you left."  
"I love him too Jax, and have since before I left." He nodded and tilted my chin up so that I could look at him.   
"I'm sorry. Please don't nut punch me. Ope already slapped me on the back of the head with his ham hands" I laughed and nodded.   
"That's my boy." Jax picked me up and tossed me over his shoulder before walking back down the hall.   
"Here I think this is yours." He turned me and put me on Harry's lap. He looked startled and I just smiled.   
"I don't think I am Jax, after all it's just a crush right?" I stuck my tongue out at him and went to move but Harry wrapped an arm around me and held me to him.  
"Shut up. You know that you aren't a crush, I'm 30 years old for fucks sake I don't get 'crushes'." He scowled and I smiled at him.   
"I love you too baby." Jax sat down with his own cup of coffee.  
"Ok, I came over here for a reason, I've noticed a black truck hanging around and I don't know who it is, but its only around when Little sister is there so does whats his name have a black truck?"  
"Um, its kinda older? looks dented on the back?" He nodded and I nodded. "How did he find me? I only told him once where I was from and it was years ago."   
"Well now we know so no worries, If I see him around I'll go over and beat his ass into the ground for touching my sister." Jax said with venom in his voice.   
"He really fucked me up Jax, if he's high he will hurt you." I felt panicked at the thought of him hurting Jax or Harry. "Maybe I should take off and make sure he comes with me. I don't want any problems here." I sighed and I felt Harry still under me.  
"You wanna lead the guy who almost killed you away by yourself and leave again? No fucking way." He said. "That makes no sense at all baby." I knew that he wouldn't like that, but if that's what I have to do then I'll do it.   
"I agree, He will hurt you again and you don't need to do this alone again. We will just make sure he knows that you're home to stay and he's not welcome here."   
"Alright, I guess I'm really on lock down now." Roscoe got up and came to put his head on my knee. He could feel that I was upset.  
"Only until he makes a move or lets us talk to him darlin' We only want you safe. Do you want me to tell mom?" I nodded and took a sip of Har's coffee. _Ugh_ it was like tar.   
"Did you make the coffee dude?" He nodded and I grimaced. Jax started to laugh "Babe, that's _terrible_ how can you drink that?"  
"I like strong coffee" He muttered and I nodded and kissed his cheek. "Are we still on for movie night tonight?" I nodded   
"Oh! That reminds me, can you guys do me a favor tonight?" I looked at Harry and he shrugged. "Tara wants to go bowling and I think if you two came I wouldn't want to kill myself." I looked at him incredulously.   
"You want us to go _bowling_ with your girlfriend who hates me?" He grimaced and gave me a pleading look. I sighed   
"What do you think babe? Wanna move movie night and go bowling?" I asked him  
"I think that its an excuse for you to 'accidentally' hit Tara with a bowling ball" I grinned and looked at him excited.   
"Ooh I like that! You're so smart!" Jax groaned and banged his head on the table.   
"Dude, at least she said she'd go, take it or leave it." Harry told him and he shrugged  
"Fine, _please_ don't break her nose again though? like aim for her foot or something?" I nodded and grinned.   
"Deal, what time does 'family fun time' start?"   
"She wants me to pick her up at 7." I nodded, that was plenty of time to take Har back to bed and get clothes from home. Jax got up and took his cup to the sink. He kissed my head and patted Harry on the back with an "I owe you guys!" as he left. I swiveled on his lap and straddled him.  
"Good morning handsome." I kissed his cheek and ran my lips up and down his neck.  
"Good morning baby, I woke up without you and I didn't like that." I nipped his pulse point and soothed it with my tongue.  
"I'm sorry, I came out to get some water and Jax scared the hell out of me." He nodded tangled his hands in my hair. "How would you feel about sharing a shower with m-" He scooped my up and ran to the bathroom with me laughing the whole way.


	8. Chapter 8

Maybe agreeing to go bowling wouldn't be as bad as I thought it would be. Gemma thought it was gonna be lame because 'the only bowl I know how to play has weed in it' I just smiled and went to get dressed. I put on jeans, a gray lace tank top and a black undershirt. My wings were visible but not fully showing and I knew Harry would like that. I heard a knock on the door and went outside before I looked at who it was.   
"You shouldn't have run away." I froze and looked up _Jimmy_  
"W-what the hell are you doing here?" I backed into the door and had my hand in over the button for the doorbell in case I needed Gemma to come save me.  
"That's no way to talk to your boyfriend F/N, you took your stuff and our dog and left me, that was a mistake and you know it." I shook my head   
"It wasn't a mistake, I made the right choice Jimmy, I should have left you a year ago." He clenched his fists  
"I think it's time you came home now." He grabbed my wrist and I hit the doorbell button a few times. "I don't want your new friend to show up so let-" The door opened and Gemma stood there looking at him.  
"Let go of my daughter now." She said   
"She's not your daughter, she has no family since her own mother didn't even want her." I tried to jerk my arm away from him but he squeezed it tighter. I felt my heart leap as I heard Harry's bike coming down the street. Jimmy turned his head and I kicked him in the balls, he fell to the ground and started to wheeze. "You bitch, I'll fucking kill you for that." Harry parked and jumped off his bike when he saw me standing holding my arm and the man on the ground.  
"This Jimmy?" he asked and I nodded. He kicked him in the stomach before he picked him up punched him, and then picked him up again and held him off the ground. "If you **ever** come near her again I'll fucking kill you. You have ten minutes to go back to your hotel, pack your shit and leave town. I'm having one of my guys be there to make sure you do and if you aren't gone by then, they will never find your fucking body you piece of shit. She's _mine_ now and don't you fucking forget it." He dropped Jimmy and he scrambled back to his truck. Harry pulled out his phone. "Happy? Yeah are you at that motel Jax talked about?... great that truck is gonna be coming back to pack and leave, if he doesn't call me and if he does follow him out of town and maybe scare him a bit alright?... Great, let me know ok?... yeah she's fine... Ok, I will. Thanks."   
"You knew where he was?" I was still holding my arm.  
"Jax followed him from my house when he left this morning and figured it out" I nodded and Gemma went inside so that he could take care of me. "Is your arm ok?" I held it out to show the bruise forming and he kissed it.   
"Thanks for showing up when you did, he wanted to take me 'home' with him." I sat down on the porch and tried to calm down.  
"I told you I'd keep you safe baby." He sat next to me. "Want me to tell Jax we aren't coming?"   
"No, I already got all pumped up to go bowling. Just maybe hug me for a second yeah?" He pulled me onto his lap and held on.   
"I love you." He whispered in my ear and I kissed his cheek  
"I love you too."  
  
Bowling was fun, after we played a few games I tugged Jax into the arcade. "Dude, it hasn't changed in here at all." I told him and he nodded.   
"I thought we were gonna bowl, not play kids games." Tara said and I turned to look at her.   
"I'll make you a bet. If you play air hockey against with me and don't have fun then I will let you punch me in the face. If you have fun though, you have to put in an avid effort to be nice to me since I've been trying to get along with you and you've been nothing but a brat. Deal?" Jax stared at me wide eyed and she nodded.   
"You know what you're doing right?" Har asked me when Tara and Jax left to get tokens and I nodded.  
"This was her favorite game when we were young and if I let her win she will be fucking stoked." He looked amused and kissed my head.   
"You're brilliant babe." She came back with tokens. We played for about twenty minutes until we were tied and I could tell that she was having fun because she was smiling. I decided to let her win and she jumped up and down and yelled out a 'woo-hoo' yeah a fucking woo-hoo. I smirked at her and she stopped dead in her tracks before she asked:  
"Wanna bet I can beat Jax?" I laughed and nodded as Har dragged me off to the photo booth in the corner.  
"Wow, you actually got her to have fun, I'm proud of you for trying baby." I smiled   
"It would be nice if it wasn't torture to hang out with her since Jax loves her and wants her around. I can be nice to her it's just hard since she broke him and he stayed that way for a long time... Did you actually want to take pictures?" He nodded and pushed in the settings he wanted while I fluffed my hair. We took some really cute shots and I was happy that he wanted to do something like that, he printed out two copies and I put mine in my wallet so it didn't get wrinkled. We walked over to a racing game and I asked him "Wanna play with me baby?" He grinned and nodded. I have to admit we both couldn't stay on the road but it was fun to do something like that with him. Jax and Tara were playing Ski ball when we finished and I leaned against Har as they played. This was really nice, I liked having a night out like this.   
We went back to the bowling alley to play another game and Tara asked me "Are you Opie's old lady?" I didn't know what to say so I looked at him and said   
"I dunno, am I your old lady?" He smiled and nodded at me. "I guess I am, are you Jax's old lady?" She shook her head.  
"I don't have that old lady attitude." I smirked she totally did.  
"Yes you do, You'd protect him, love him, and always want him to be happy right?" She nodded "Boom, old lady." I pointed at her and she smiled. Jax was watching me and I looked at him he mouthed 'Thank you' at me and I nodded. "Maybe we could go shopping together sometime, we have something to bond over, being old ladies and everything."  
"Really?" She looked shocked and I laughed.  
"Really." She nodded and smiled. Maybe she was just rude as a defense mechanism.  
  
  
***** **Three Weeks Later** *****  
  
  
"I didn't think you were being serious Harry, you can't be mad at me for thinking that you were kidding when we never talked about it again!" I yelled at him in the TM garage. He has been acting weird for a few days and I found out it was because I hadn't brought up moving in with him again. "You didn't bring it up either so how is this my fault?"  
"I thought you knew that I was being for real F/N. Why would I joke about that?!" He yelled back and I stepped back and glared at him.   
"Don't yell at me Har. You brought it up in a joking matter, how was I to know you actually wanted me to live with you?! You have no fucking reason to be mad at me when I didn't do a goddamn thing wrong!" He stepped closer to me   
"Yes you did! Jesus why are you so fuckin insecure, I've never made you feel like I didn't want you around!"  
"Wanting me around and living together are different! Can't you just fucking drop it? I'll move in I don't give a fuck just stop acting like an asshole!" I shouted and he banged his fist into the wall next to my head.  
"I will when you stop acting like a bitch! And move in or don't see if I fucking care." I flinched and slid down the wall to sit on the floor.   
"I'm sorry, I-I..." I broke off and put my head on my knees to hide my face. I'd never been scared of him before and I really never wanted to be. He sighed and sat in front of me, running his hands through his hair.   
"I'm so sorry baby, I lost my temper." He reached out to touch my leg and I jumped, he jerked his hand back and when I looked up he was distraught. "I scared you, you're afraid of me now." I shook my head and climbed onto his lap.  
"I wanna move in with you, I just thought that you were kidding with me baby I didn't know you were being for real. I'm sorry." He held me and I knew that he was upset that I flinched from him.   
"I'm sorry, please don't be afraid of me. I'm so sorry." I nodded and pulled back so that I could press my lips to his.  
"I'm not scared Harry, please don't be sad. I love you."   
"I love you too, I can't imagine my life without you in it. Please know that I'd never hurt you no matter how mad I was." I nodded and leaned against him.   
"I think that we are both worried that the other isn't as committed and it makes us scared." He nodded and I looked into his eyes.  
"I feel so amazed everyday that I am with someone as amazing as you and I am so lucky that I got to come home to you, you're all I've wanted since I was 15 and that will never change. When I wasn't here I kept looking for **Someone like you** the whole time except there is no one else like you and I'm glad that I have you to take such good care of me, to protect me, and to make me feel stronger than I ever have and I _never_ want to be without you. So of course I'll move in with you." His eyes were soft and warm when he replied.   
"I fell do hard for you and I have never and will never love or need anyone the way I need you. You make my life complete and whole and I would be lost without you. I used to be so angry and bitter but with you I can't be, I'm happy and I am a whole new person so _thank you_ for making me into a better man. I would love to wake up next to you everyday for the rest of my days and I would die a happy man. You are my world F/N and if you knew how much I love you and how far I'm willing to go to keep you safe then you know that I'd never do anything to hurt you or let anyone else hurt you either."  
"So if you want tonight I can help you make a little room for my clothes and stuff if you want?" He nodded and kissed me long and slow.   
"I'd like that and I think that it will be so great having you and Roscoe there." I nodded and he smiled at me. "Thank you for letting me explain."  
"Of course I'd let you explain baby, I hate fighting with you."   
"I hate it too and I will be better at expressing when I'm serious." We made plans to grab my stuff tomorrow and for me to stay the night at his place.  
  
Living with Harry wasn't that different from having a movie night except that all my stuff is here. I had only moved all my stuff in today and he was so excited and happy about it. I was only a little nervous because I remember all the things that Jimmy said annoyed him, I would try very hard not to do all that 'nesting girl bullshit'. I didn't want to change Harry's house anyway it was comfortable as it was. I was glad that he wanted me to live with him but I knew that I could still give him space so I would go over to Gemma's or hang out at TM helping Bobby after Har got off work. After about two weeks he noticed something was up and was wanting to talk when I came home late one night.  
"Alright what's going on?" He leaned against the door frame as I was changing.   
"What?"   
"I've seen you less since you moved in here then I did when you were living with Gemma and I think you're doing it on purpose, whats going on?" I sighed and just shrugged at him  
"Nothing's going on baby. I just am helping Bobby with the books."  
"Yeah and hanging out with Gemma and talking to Jax after he get's off, and a million other things that you would do when I was at work, you've just changed them so that you do them when I'm off and home. Did you think I wouldn't notice?" he asked when I looked at him surprised I sighed and shook my head.  
"I'm trying not to crowd you Harry, Jimmy used to get on me about, he hated when I was home when he was unless it was to sleep or cook he wanted mt to have a life and stay out of his."   
"That's bullshit, he's an asshole but we knew that and I asked you to move in because I want to be around you more baby." he cupped my chin and made me look at him. "Is that why you didn't want to put up any of your pictures or put out any of your stuff?"   
"I didn't want to change your place-"  
"Its _our_ place now. I want to have a life _with_ you not just have you hovering on the side of mine. Now, lets put out some of your stuff. I personally think that you're beanie baby collection should go in the living room." I gave him a look.  
"Hey, don't hate on my babies, I've been collecting them since I was like 6." He laughed and tugged me into his office to start going through my boxes.  
"You have a lot of books, I forgot that you liked to read so much." I nodded and passed him a box of DVD's  
"Here, you wanna see if there are any you wanna add to the collection?" He nodded and went to go put them in his room. We spent a good hour putting my stuff around the house and I have to admit it looked pretty good. He didn't make it into a big deal and I appreciated that. He also teased me about my hot pink cheetah print blanket that is on the back of the couch now, despite my objections.   
"I love you, you know that right?" I nodded and smiled  
"I love you too baby."   
"Promise that you'll talk to me next time you think like that ok? Because I've missed you these last few weeks and I thought you were having second thoughts about moving in or me or something."   
"I'm sorry, I was just being an idiot. I do wanna be here and I don't regret moving in or you at all." He smiled at me and kissed my head before I fell asleep. He got off early the next day and when I got home he had put up shelves in our room and all my books were there by my side of the bed. He also had hung up some of the pictures we took on our first date and from when we were kids, with Jax, the guys from the club, it looked like we lived together and I loved it.


	9. Chapter 9

***** **Three Weeks Later** *****  
  
  
I was dancing around the kitchen to some empowering girl music, making dinner when Harry came home. "Hey baby, how was your day?" I asked and he frowned at me as he walked over for a hug. "Not good?" He shook his head and buried his face in my hair.   
"It was terrible, I fixed this beater van like three weeks ago and the guy broke down when he ran the motor too hot for too long and he blamed it on me." He sighed and I kissed his cheek.  
"I'm sorry handsome that's bullshit." He nodded and leaned down to pet Roscoe when he rubbed against Har's leg. I knew that he really was good at his job and that it wasn't his fault but I bet that Clay made it seem like it was since he was hard on Jax and Harry. "I made you spaghetti for dinner, with that garlic bread that you like." I told him and nuzzled into his neck.  
"Thanks babe, you're the best." He looked a little better when he went down the hall to change but I knew that he was still upset. He hated when shit like that happened because he knew that he did everything right. I was straining the noodles when he came back in and everything else was done.  
"Perfect timing, its ready." He gave me small smile and I handed him a plate. "I'm glad you're home, I missed you today. Roscoe was missing his man friend too because he slept on your side of the bed all day." He looked at the dog and the dog just stared at him and then covered his face with his paws, he laughed and shook his head.  
"Missed his man friend huh? Well I missed you guys too. I'm glad that I took tomorrow off."   
"You did? that's great! Where you gonna hang out with the guys?" I knew that Jax and Chibs had tomorrow off as well. He shook his head   
"I'm gonna teach you how to ride a motorcycle." I looked at him and tilted me head.  
"You are? Since when?"   
"Since I thought that it would be cool for us to ride together."   
"I like riding behind you, getting to rub up against you and all..." He smirked and me and raised his eyebrow.  
"Oh really?" I nodded   
"But if you want to teach me then I would love to learn baby." He grinned and nodded at me. We finished eating and talked a little more before I dragged him off to bed.  
  
"Are you sure you wanna do this? What if I crash your bike?" I was nervous, this thing was huge and totally different from riding behind him.  
"You won't and even if you do, so what? As long as you don't get hurt I'm fine." I was terrified but I trusted him so I started the bike and got ready to take off.   
"Ready?" I asked him  
"Yeah you can do it." I took off and it was strange at first. I was scared to move too much and I felt totally out of my element. I slowed down as I hit the end of the lap and stopped a little ahead of Harry.   
"That was great! How'd it feel?"   
"Terrifying but really cool! It was like flying baby!" He grinned and nodded at me with an 'I know!' look. "Can I do another lap?" He smiled and nodded again.  
"Yeah do as many as you want, get the hang of it and play around a bit." He sat against the fence and watched me ride around for an hour, I went fast and faster then i did figure eights and donuts, I was having a blast. Until it started to rain and I saw Harry get scared because wet asphalt and an inexperienced rider were a major danger. I kept going the speed I was until I was about half the track from him then I just stopped accelerating and drifted to a stop about five feet from him. He walked over to me and smiled. "You did so great baby, next time I'm gonna teach you how to shoot." _yay_ I was raised around guns but I didn't tell Harry that, i figured he would want to teach me his way. I moved off the bike so that he could get on and then we headed home so we didn't get soaked.   
The next morning I woke up early and looked over at Harry's peaceful face, I decided to make him breakfast before he had to go to work. I wiggled out from under his arm, brushed my hair and got dressed then headed to the kitchen. A half hour later it was ready, waffles, bacon, and eggs, as well as coffee that wasn't tar like. I went and nudged Harry "Hey babe, I made you breakfast."   
"Mmmm no, only sleep" I laughed and kissed his head.   
"But there's coffee, c'mon baby come eat breakfast before you have to leave." He sighed and growled but sat up.   
"You're lucky that I love you. If not I wouldn't be awake yet." I smiled and tugged him to the kitchen.  
"Sit. Eat." I set a plate in front of him and went to get his coffee but he pulled me back to sit on his lap.  
"Thank you." he hugged me and then fed Roscoe some bacon. I went to get coffee and sat across from him.  
"You're welcome. I'll be over at TM later if you want me to bring you lunch or something."   
"Nah, I think I'll be ok. How come you're coming to TM?"  
"Gemma needs me to file for her and start cleaning the club house. Which makes me wanna yak because I know what Tig likes to do for fun" He laughed and nodded.   
"Well If you want I can give you a ride, that way you don't have to take your car? I know that you need new breaks." He gave me a look and I smiled innocently.  
"Whatever do you mean? My breaks are fine! But sure I'll ride with you if that's ok? I don't wanna cramp your Son's style." He scoffed and shook his head at me as he ate.   
"I'm glad that you're still a terrible liar baby. I'll take it to TM on my next day off." I nodded   
"Thank you, I was gonna take it in later on this week."  
"That's what you have me for." He finished eating and washed his plate before he went to get dressed. I kissed Roscoe and we left for work, Har seemed to be in better spirits today and I was really glad for that.  
  
"Ugh" I muttered to myself as I cleaned out another dorm room in the club house. It was filthy as were all the others and I knew that it had to have been one Jax used last because I found his lighter. I changed the sheets and cleaned under the bed before I moved on to the bathroom, then I was on the one that was Harry's and it wasn't that bad, just needed a sheet change and a dust. I was happy to be done with that so that I could move on to the kitchen. Jax came in as I was cleaning the oven. "Whoa darlin' I know that life is hard but isn't that a little much?" I jumped and bashed my head on the inside of the oven.   
"Fucking Ow!" I pulled my hand away and saw a little blood. _Great_   
"Shit are you ok?" Jax handed me a clean rag and I pressed it against the top of my head.   
"Yeah, the bleeding'll stop in a minute I think. What did you need?"   
"Oh! Uh Opie needs you in the garage but maybe now isn't a good time." I stood up and headed out to the garage.   
"What's up babe?" I asked still kinda annoyed at Jax.   
"What happened?"   
"I banged it when Jax scared me I'm fine. Jax said you needed me?" He moved the towel and sighed  
"It might need stitches I'll get Chibs." I sighed and leaned against the wall.  
"Lets see this war wound darlin'" I showed him and he shook his head "You'll be fine, take a Tylenol and don't do anything strenuous until tomorrow." I nodded and looked at Har.  
"It can wait, I'll show you tomorrow, lets get you home huh?" I shook my head.  
"No I wanna see baby I'm fine really." I smiled and jumped up to kiss his cheek. He reached down and grabbed that backs of my thighs so that he could pick me up and kiss me. He set me down on something and then stepped back with a grin on his face. I looked down and saw that I was sitting on a 1996 Harley Davidson dyna low rider painted turquoise blue with black crows etched on the tank. I had never seen anything so beautiful and I looked up at Harry.  
"It's beautiful, Did you guys put this together?"   
"Ope did, he started it a few years ago and has been working on it off and on since then." Jax said and I looked at Har.  
"Wow, that's amazing, its so beautiful. Who'd you make it for your mama?" I thought she said she liked to ride one of the few times I've met her. He shook his head and handed me a matching helmet that had angel wings on the back of it and my name etched onto it in the same turquoise that was on the bike. "Are you serious?" He nodded and put his hands in his pockets. I got off the bike and jumped on him and he wrapped his arms around me to keep me off the ground. "It's the most beautiful-est thing I've ever seen! Thank you thank you thank you! I can't believe you put that much time into it baby." I kissed his face while he laughed at me.   
"You're welcome, I was almost done with it the day you left town but I didn't want to give it to you incomplete. I figured it was a sign that I finished it the week before you came home." I smiled as he held me in the air "Maybe tomorrow we can go for a ride together?" I nodded and smiled when he grinned at me and set me down.   
"If you have stuff to finish I can ask Jax to take me home since he is the one who wounded me." I gave him a look and he looked guilty.   
"Uh sure, I'll finish the beater in the corner and clean up then come home ok?" I nodded and he kissed me before I turned to Jax and we headed home. Jax asked if he could drop off Abel in a few and I said of course, so Abel and I were making soup and grilled cheese when Harry got home. "Look baby it's Uncle Harry! yay!" I clapped his hands for him and he giggled while Har smiled and shook his head.   
"That's a view that I would love to see one day." I looked at him with a confused expression. "You and our baby greeting me when I come home." _Oh_  
"That would be very cool." I told him as I stirred the soup. I wasn't expecting him to say that at all but it was a nice thought. He came up behind me and kissed my cheek. "How's your head feel?"  
"Oh uh it's good, stopped bleeding and it doesn't hurt right now." I told him as he took Abel and put him in the play pen.  
"I'm glad, I didn't know we were baby sitting today?"   
"Yeah Jax asked me to watch him before her dropped me off. I figured it would be ok since we love the little guy so much. Is that ok?"   
"Oh! hell yeah it is, I just thought that you'd be resting." Roscoe came to sit at my feet looking for scraps, so I gave him some cheese.  
"I've had far worse injuries and I've done more work then this little cut babe. Don't worry so much." I smiled at him and he gave me a 'yeah right' look. "I love you baby but you worry worse than Gemma when it comes to me."   
"You're my old lady, I'm _supposed_ to worry about you sweetheart." I smiled and went over to kiss him.  
"So, how many kids do you wanna have?" He grinned and gave me a look.  
"Oh I dunno lets start with one and see how it goes?" I nodded and laughed   
"Sure, I'll just stop taking my pills tomorrow then!" I teased and his eyes lit up. "Wait so that there is no confusion, are you being serious?"   
"Well yeah, I already know that I want to be with you for the rest of my days, I've loved you for almost all my life as it is and I wouldn't want to have kids with anyone but you."   
"Oh, I have loved you for just as long baby and I feel the same way, but are you _sure_ that you wanna start a family? That wont be too much right now?"  
"The club is doing really well right now and has no problems so I think it's a great time, how do you feel about it?" I smiled and nodded at him.   
"I'd like that a lot Har."  
  
***** **Four Months Later** *****  
  
"Babe!"  
"What?" I heard his heavy footsteps coming closer to the bathroom. He peeked in and I held up the stick in my hands. "Really?"  
"Really." He picked me up and swung me around. "I'm gonna be a daddy!" He shouted and I laughed with him. I don't think either of us had ever been happier.


	10. Chapter 10

***** **Three Years Later** *****  
  
  
"Mommy Abel hit me!" I heard my daughter screech  
"I did not! It was an accident!" I sighed and looked at Tara.  
"I think that's on you since yours did the hitting and I can't get up without a forklift." She nodded and went to handle it.   
"Mommy, can I have my juice box?" Camryn asked and I handed it to her.   
"Baby your face is all red, take a few minutes and calm down ok?" She nodded and climbed up in Tara's chair.   
"The new baby won't hit me will it mommy?" I smiled and rubbed her hair  
"Well, he might, but then again you'll be the big sister so you will be able to tell him no." She smiled and yelled out a yay! before she ran back to play with Abel. I heard the door open and saw Jax and Harry walking in right as a chorus of "Daddy!" rang out. I waited for Har to come say hi to me instead of bombarding him.   
"Hello my beautiful wife." I smiled, we've been married for almost three years and he still gets a kick out of that.  
"Hello husband, how was your day?"   
"It was ok, I missed you."   
"We missed you too. Cam wanted to make sure the new baby wouldn't hit her, like _someone's son_ did." I glared at Jax  
"We're working on it, at least he didn't bite her-"   
"Ahhhh! Mommy!" Cam shrieked and I tried to jump up to go get her but Harry beat me to it.  
"What happened? Is she ok?"   
"Abel bit her. Go see your dad buddy, I think you need to have another chat about that." Abel came into the kitchen and Harry followed carrying Camryn.   
"Baby are you ok?" She nodded and glared at Abel.   
"I was just playing Camryn I'm sorry." He mumbled and looked at the ground.   
"Tell Abel that its ok and that you still love him please." I prompted her when she didn't reply.  
"Its fine, I love you Abel." She said after she sighed and Abel went to hug her so Harry set her down. They ran off to play and then Jax and Harry followed. **Splash!** Shit.  
"Uh Jax can you watch Cam for me tonight?" I called out  
"Sure why?"  
"Cuz I'm having her brother and we need to go now." Harry bolted into the kitchen and looked at me  
"Seriously?" I nodded and gripped the table edge "Oowww"  
"Ok lets go, your bag is already in the car." He helped me up and told Cam to behave and that he loved her and Jax yelled out   
"Way to go little sister We'll come see you later!"  
  
  
Six hours later Ethan Nathaniel Winston was born at 7 pounds 3 ounces and 12 inches long. He was perfect and Harry was absolutely in love with him just like he had been with Cam. I watched him rocking our son and thought about how grateful I was that I came home 4 years ago. I had a beautiful family and a beautiful life. I couldn't be happier.


End file.
